Game On
by AusllyBade4Ever
Summary: I heard you're a player so let's play the game. Let's sweet talk. Let's play fight. Let's talk 24/7. Let's tell each other good morning and goodnight. Let's go on long walks together. Let's give each other nicknames. Let's go on dates. Let's talk on the phone all night long. Let's hug and kiss…and whoever falls in love first. Loses. [strong T] Please give it a shot:)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well hello:) It has been FOREVER since I have written anything. Well posted anything. The reason I have been gone for a while is because I have been working diligently on writing this story. I wanted to have it finished before I posted it and I finally did! I am so excited to share it with you. I really hope you like it. I worked extremely hard on this. I would GREATLY appreciate you telling me your thoughts and reactions throughout this story, which of course means PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! haha. It would make my day to hear your thoughts. I hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY, ORDINARY DAY, OR CASSIDY**

Game On.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

 _You changed the world outside my window_

 _Right then you blew my heart away_

 _And I remember when I met you thinking_

"That you weren't just an ordinary girl this wasn't gonna be no ordinary day" I sing as I drive my red convertible into school.

I turn off the radio as I pull into my parking space. I get out if the car, locking the doors behind me before I leave.

Popping the collar on my jacket, I make my way into the school. Girls stare at me, fixing their hair as I pass. I wink at them and they swoon. I laugh, shaking my head to myself.

I'm Austin Moon; "Bad boy" of St. Trevor's High School. For some reason that is the title my peers have given me. Not that I mind. I mean it's not a bad title right?

Unlike most "bad boys" I don't have the whole football team following me around like I'm their king. I have one friend who I have known since I was in elementary school. He and I have been through a lot of crap together that I don't think I could have gotten through with anyone else.

Being a quote on quote "bad boy", I have every girl at my knees. Well almost every girl.

Allow me to introduce Ally Dawson; "Bad girl" of St. Trevor's High School. She's…special.

I watch as she shakes her hair out of her face and gets out of her yellow bug. She wore a form fitting maroon tank top and black short shorts with a leather jacket and high heeled boots.

"Moon" She greets as I walk by. I nod my head up at her.

"Dawson" I say.

And that ladies and gentleman would be the big conversation of the day.

We had been repeating that interaction for a while now; it was routine and it was special for just her and I.

I walk in the halls and instantly Cassidy flashes me a flirty look. Oh boy here we go.

"Hey Austin…you're looking good today" she says to me. I take a minute to look her over.

"Yah well so are you" I say. She blushes at first, but soon gets that look back in her eyes again.

"So…my parents won't be home Friday night" She says in a suggestive tone, working her way closer to me. I smirk.

"Well looks like you'll have some time on your hands then" I say patting her shoulder. I walk away; picturing the gawking Cassidy that I knew was behind me.

I may be the only guy at this school to turn down a hook up with Cassidy Hendriks, but I didn't believe in all that love stuff. I mean was it even possible to find 'the one' people are always talking about? And even if it was, the whole journey to get there with the heart break, jealousy and confusion of dating, just didn't seem all that worth it to me.

Now don't think I'm 'That Guy' - the no good douche bag who goes around from girl to girl without ever really caring about them. I may not believe in love but I don't believe in screwing around for no reason either.  
_

ALLY'S POV:

I smile to myself, walking into the school. _Dawson_ and _Moon_ had become an unspoken tradition between us since middle school.

I'm Ally Dawson; the elected 'bad girl' of St. Trevor's High School. The most people know about me is my name and maybe favorite color; the rest I like to keep to myself.

I walk down the halls, noticing my sort of friend Patrice, walking towards me, and pushing through the crowds of people. The reason I say sort of friend is because we have been talking from time to time at school since kindergarten, but we know very little about each other besides each other's names.

"Hey Ally" she says with a smile, walking up to me.

"Hey" I say, rather monotone.

"One word answers as usual" She says with a slight chuckle. I smirk.

"Yup" I say, opening up a chip bag and popping one in my mouth. She shoves me lightly and I can't help but laugh a little, leaning against the wall behind me.

"Hey look it's your twin" she says teasingly. I furrow my brow, following her gaze. I stop as my eyes rest upon Austin.

"Who Austin?" I ask in confusion. She nods.

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"I don't know, last I checked I didn't have a twin" I say, picking another chip out of the bag. She rolls her eyes a bit.

"You know what I mean. Come on you guys are like the same person in different bodies and don't give me that look-"She points a finger at me as I chuckle to myself, knowing I was giving her my 'you're crazy' look.

"-you're both a little mysterious, you both seem to have a liking towards sarcasm, and you got that whole I don't believe in love thing going on" she finishes.

"Mysterious? You make me sound like a cliché character from a movie" I say. She shrugs her shoulders, reaching her hand in my chip bag.

"Not to mention your huge crush on each other" She sneaks in under her breath. I slap her arm.

"There's no crush…and I sincerely mean that. Like you said…I don't believe in love. Never have and never will" She rolls her eyes as the bell rings.

"And you say _I_ make you sound like a cliché movie character" I shake my head as she walks away, heading to her class.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

"So can anyone tell us why the Mians..." My brain just kind of washes her out from there. I know I should really pay attention…but there are just too many reasons why I don't want to.

I feel someone tap my arm.

"It's for you." The guy next to me whispers, handing me a folded up piece of paper. I take it from him, opening it in my lap.

 _Wanna go out_

 _-Katie_

I sigh and look back at Katie, who is waving flirtatiously at me from the back of the class. I wave back, slightly annoyed. This has been going on since the 7th grade. That girl just will not take no for an answer.

After scribbling down a resounding 'no' on the paper I pass it back to her. Her smile quickly fades as she opens it. I can't help but stifle a laugh as she gives me a disgusted look.

Seriously why can't these girls see that I'm not interested? Go find someone who actually wants to be with you.

Now believe me, I'm not a heartless human being. I'm just not the girlfriend type and I see no point in leading someone on if you don't ever what to have an actual relationship with them. Plus, I was pretty damn sure true love didn't exist anyway.

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

"What about him he's pretty cute" Patrice says pointing at some brunette in the corner. I simply glare at her.

"No" I say shortly.

"Come on Ally, A guy would be good for you! You're so pretty and funny! In your own little way…come on just trust me," she wines.

"Patrice! What part of I'm not interested don't you understand. I'm not the dating type." I say, becoming slightly annoyed with the girl. She just stares at me crossing her arms.

"Ally" she tests, looking at me intently. I just ignore her. "Fine" she continues. "We'll revisit the subject tomorrow." She says, picking up her bag and leaving as the bell rings.

"Bye" I mutter. I shake my head, sighing as my eyes land on the blond haired boy standing by his locker. I think for a moment, contemplating the idea forming in my head.

I walk over to Austin. As I approach him, he slides his phone back in his pocket and starts to leave. I grab his arm pulling him back.

AUSTIN'S POV:

I feel a small hand wrap around my forearm. I turn around, my eyes meeting with none other than Ally Dawson's.

"Sup Dawson" I say, slightly surprised to see her.

"Listen, my friend won't stop-"

"Patrice? That girl's kind of annoying" I say. She slaps my arm.

"Watch it pretty boy, and let me finish" I smirk. I have to admit, I like it when she gets all feisty. It's kinda hot.

"I'm just saying…" I mutter. She rolls her eyes and continues.

"She is constantly on me for not dating; Not dating you in particular. So why don't we solve this problem and play a little game" Suddenly I become interested.

"I'm listening" I say now completely facing her. She goes on.

"Let's sweet talk; talk 24/7, tell each other good morning and goodnight every day. Let's go on long walks together, give each other cute pet names, go on dates, and talk on the phone all night long. Let's hold hands. Let's hug and kiss…and whoever falls in love first, loses."

I contemplate her proposal for a moment before shrugging my shoulders in agreement.

"Fine by me. I never fall in love." I say, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Never say never Austin" she says with a smirk. I smirk back at her with a slight grin.

"Game on"

* * *

 **AN: This chapter was and introduction to the characters and a scene setter. If you aren't sure you want to keep reading please keep with it till chapter 3. Thank you so much for reading this I hope you liked it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! if you read this chapter I'm sure you were thinking something so please let me know what it is weather it is good or bad:)**

 **(Sorry to sound desperate but...I kinda amXD)**

 **Chapters should be posted every 4 to 7 days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews!:) honestly I can't express how thankful I am for your reviews. They make my day.**

 **On another note, it was brought to my attention that there is House of Anubis-Peddie fanfiction with the same summery/plot. It was never my intention to "Copy" so to speak that author's work. I never even knew the fanfic existed nor have I ever read fanfiction for or watched House of Anubis.**

 **However that being said I found and read through the whole said story and it is in fact COMPLETELY DIFFERENT from mine. The plot and characters and over all story lines are COMPLETELY unique to each other. The only thing in common between the two is the 'game' or 'bet' they make in chapter 1, which you will find plays a surprisingly small role as this story continues. I promise this story is original and any similarities to anything else you have seen or read is completely coincidence.**

 **I really worked hard to develop this plot and these characters and they are very close to my heart and I promise that this story is absolutely nothing like that Peddie fanfic.**

 **Phew ok sorry for the lecture. Anyways read on enjoy. I hope you like it and please review:)**

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

I sigh closing my locker. A start of another day…I really hated school. I mean I don't really pay attention anyway so why should I even bother going. Plus, it's not like I actually retain anything they tell me.

Suddenly, I feel a pair of muscular arms slither their way around my waist.

"Hey there Als" Austin says in a husky voice, smirking as he rests his chin on my shoulder. I shiver a bit as his warm breath hits the back of my neck.

"Well I see you got the pet name thing down" I say looking up at him.

He smirks again.

"Well it _was_ in the rules" I chuckle lightly and turn around as he takes his arms away.

"Well…." He starts. I furrow my brow.

"What" I say.

"What's your nick name for me?" I sigh.

"Um…Aus how's that" I say with a shrug. He scoffs, leaning his arm against my locker.

"Wow…I put all that effort into mine and you come up with 'Aus'…where's the passion! The heart!" he says, faking hurt. I chuckle a bit.

"Sorry, just be grateful for what you get" I say. It is just now I realize how close his face is to mine. My breath hitches a bit as he winks at me.

"Oh I am grateful for what I get..." he says looking at me flirtatiously. I smile a little.

 _Let's sweet talk_

"Such a flirt" I say crossing my arms. He puts his hands up in surrender.

"Hey I'm just following your rules" I shake my head.

"Yes I see that" I say. He smirks.

"Well do you like it..." he moves closer to me, grazing his hand lightly up and down my forearm.

"Well I'm not feeling the sparks or whatever those lovey-dovey losers are always going on about" I say, ignoring the goose bumps on my arm.

"I'll make you" he whispers cockily, leaning closer to me. Before I have time to respond his lips are on mine. Damn he's hot. After a bit he pulls away from me.

"Feelin' it now?" he asks me in a low voice.

"Not for real" I say, looking him in the eyes. He backs away a bit.

"Yah well me neither but this was your idea" He says poking my side, a playful expression on his face. I nod my head as the bell rings.

"Come on boyfriend walk me to class" I say taking his hand in mine. He laughs a bit, shaking his head as I swing our hands back and forth.

AUSTIN'S POV:

She pulls me in the direction of the biology lab, walking in front of me at a swift pace.

I can't help but let my eyes wander down to her rear end. It was bouncing oh so perfectly as her hips swayed from side to side.

"Austin stop staring at my ass" she says, never once turning around.

"What do you have eyes in the back of your head" I say. She looks back at me.

"I'm special like that" She says with a quick wink. I chuckle as she comes to a stop at room 12.

"Well. Bye" she says starting to leave. I grab her arm, pulling her back to me. She furrows her brow at the action.

"What I don't get a goodbye kiss?" I say, trying my best to look hurt. She rolls her eyes and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't be taking this game too far now Moon" she warns. I smirk.

"Oh please…you're just afraid you'll fall in love with me." I say. She folds her arms.

"In your dreams hot shot. I never fall in love" I smirk.

"Never say never Ally" I mimic, repeating her words from the day before. She rolls her eyes though I can see a small chuckle trying to escape her mouth.

"Well I better go. I'll see you at lunch?" she asks me. I nod.

"See yah" I watch her walk into the room. Once she has sat down I leave for my own class.

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

I scribble out the doodles on my paper as my teacher comes by to collect the assignments. He gives me a look as he takes my paper from me; we had had a discussion before about reducing the amount of scribbles on my homework. I flash him an innocent smile and he just shakes his head continuing down the line. I sigh as the bell rings for lunch. I close my notebook, wedging my pencil inside of it and heading out to where I said I would meet Austin.

I watch student by student pass me as I stand against the lockers, tapping my foot. Waiting seemed to be the most tedious thing in the world.

"Hey" I hear a deep voice say from behind me, his breath tickling my skin. I smile, turning around.

"Hey you" I say. He grabs my hand and we start to walk.

"So where do you normally sit?" he asks me. I shrug my shoulders.

"Wherever," I say. "I don't have a usual" He nods, now leading the way. After a while he sits us down at a planter by the gym. I sit next to him as he takes out his lunch. He furrows his brow at me, seeing nothing in my hands.

"I already ate it" I say answering the question I knew he was thinking. He nods, taking a bite out of his TLT sandwich. I scrunch my nose as he bites into the tomato.

"What?" he says, giving me a weird look.

"How do you eat that?" I exclaim.

"Eat what?" he asks, confused.

"Tomato" I say in disgust. He chuckles a bit.

"Um…"

"Sorry I just can't stand them" I say. He laughs a bit.

"Ok then." He says in the slight form of a question, taking another bite. I gag and he just laughs.

"So Ally" he starts. "Other than to never eat a tomato in front of you is there anything else I should know?"

"What do you mean?" I ask. He shrugs.

"I don't know…what foods _do_ you like?" I think for a moment.

"Pretty much everything except Ravioli and Tomatoes" I reply. His eyes go wide.

"You don't like ravioli?" he exclaims in shock.

"No it's disgusting" I say bluntly.

"What's disgusting about it?"

"Well for one the cheese inside is usually gross-"

"Not true, but go on" he interrupts. I give him a look as I continue.

"And it's like an explosion in my mouth" I finish.

"An explosion of greatness" he interjects. I shake my head.

"It reminds me of a zit popping and the puss spilling out" I say. He is silent, putting down his sandwich.

"Ok. You've officially ruined ravioli for me" he says. I chuckle a bit.

"Well you won't be missing much" I joke. He just shakes his head.

"So you like tomato and ravioli. Anything else? Maybe try an actual good food this time" I tease, breaking the growing silence. He chuckles a bit.

"Well Als" he starts, putting extra emphasis on my new pet name. "I like turkey a lot, as far as lunch meats go. Desserts, I like ice cream, and breakfast I like cereal." he says.

"No dinner?" I question. He shakes his head.

"Nah. I'm never hungry at the time when people eat dinner" he says. I nod.

"Interesting" I say. He nods, going back to his sandwich and finishing it up.

"So…what do you say I take you on a date later?" He asks, wiping his hands on his napkin. I bite my lip.

"That depends Moon…where are we going?"

"I was thinking we could go to that new club down off of 2nd avenue?" he says, getting up to throw his trash away.

"A club? No offence but I don't really feel like being arrested tonight" I say, looking at him. He shakes his head.

"Not to worry. I checked, its 18 and up" my eyes light up a bit.

"Oh. Well then sure" I say.

"Awesome. Give me your address and I'll pick you up at six" he says. The bell rings and I nod, grabbing a pen and writing down my address on his hand. He chuckles a bit.

"You know I may have to wash my hand at some point today" He says. I sigh.

"If it washes off I'll text it to you" I say, standing up.

"I don't have your number" He points out. I sigh and rip a piece of paper out of my notebook, jotting down my number on it and handing it to him. He takes it, chuckling as he grows a smirk.

"You know…you could have just written down your address on the paper instead of my hand" he says smartly. I shake my head.

"Hind sight is always 20-20" I say, slightly embarrassed. He just laughs.

"You know you're cute when you blush" he says smugly with a wink. I cross my arms.

"I am not blushing" I defend. He laughs a bit.

"Als your cheeks are as read as a tomato" he says taping my warm cheeks with his index finger. I shake my head.

"Whatever" I say. He laughs.

"You know that's really ironic 'cause you can't stand tomatoes" He says laughing at his own realization.

I shove him a bit, holding back a chuckle.

"See you tonight Moon" I say, turning to leave.

"See yah" he says. I smile to myself and continue on to my class.

* * *

 **A/N: next chapter's the all important first date;) I may chose to update chapters sooner than my original plan of 4-7 days haha. Most likely I'll end up putting up a new chapter 3 or 4 days after the last update.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys so much again! This chapter you get to know Ally a little more and an interesting insite to her life. Also of course we see their date:) PLEASE PLEASE let me know your thoughts:) Please review!**

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

I play on my phone, awaiting Austin's arrival.

Tonight I wore a form fitting black dress that had four horizontal cut outs down each side, with four inch high heels to match. I had never actually gone to a club before so I was only assuming this was the right attire.

I sigh looking at the clock. _6:24._ late; figures.

I go back to my mindless scrolling. A few minutes later I hear a knock at the door.

I stand up, brushing myself off as I turn the knob, and open the door.

His eyes widen as he sees me. I smirk as his eyes roam my body up and down. Finally I cough to get his attention. He snaps out of it.

"Ready to go?" I ask him.

"Oh. Yeah. Let's go." He says in a fluster. A devilish grin forms on my lips as I take his hand and walk out the door.  
_

AUSTIN'S POV:

I open the car door for her.

"M' Lady" I say, gesturing for her to go inside.

"Such a gentleman" she says, sliding in.

"Nothing but the best for you my dear" I respond, a smug look on my face. She chuckles a bit as I walk around the vehicle and climb in on the drivers' side.

I glance at her as she fixes her dress. Damn. I gotta say, Ally was extremely hot.

"You just had to wear that didn't you" I mumble, turning the keys to start the car.

She smirks.

"What did you expect, you said we were going to a club…plus I knew it would get you hard" she says. I shake my head.

"Well you've succeeded" I say. She smiles proudly and turns on the radio to fill the silence as I drive.

* * *

Loud music blares from the speakers as we enter the building. It is crowded and neon strobe lights shoot through the air. I reach down and grab her hand.

"I don't wanna lose you in here" I say teasingly in her ear. She gives me a light swat to the arm and I chuckle.

"There are some couches over there if you wanna sit down" I yell over the music. She nods in agreement and I take us over there. She sits down next to me and I lean my arm on the couch over her.

"So" I start, leaning my head in close to hers. She twirls her hair on her finger, her legs crossed. I start to walk my fingers up her legs, then back down them again, repeating the action.

She just looks at me, an amused expression on her face as she tries to hold in her laugh.

"What?" I ask, stopping what I am doing.

"Nothing it's just you take me to a dance club and have us sit on a couch and now you look bored out of your mind" she says with a slight chuckle. I sit back.

"I'm not bored" I defend. "How could I be with a sexy little thing like you sitting next to me" I reach my finger up to 'boop' her nose.

"Do you wanna dance?" She asks me, her deep brown eyes looking at me intently.

"Don't you wanna wait for a nice romantic slow song" I say, mockery in my tone. She furrows her brow.

"What makes you say that" She asks me. I slouch back a little.

"I don't know isn't that what all you chicks like" She leans forward getting that sexy look in her eyes.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed Moon I'm not a normal chick" she whispers, oh so close to my face. I stare at her dumbfounded as she walks out onto the dance floor.

She shoots me a look, moving her body to the rhythm of the music. I watch as she moves her hips; finding myself mesmerized by all of her perfect curves.

"Well are you gonna join me or not" she yells, snapping me out of my trance. I bite my lip in anticipation and make my way swiftly over to her.

I stand behind her, placing my hands on her hips as she starts to grind her backside against me.

Even in her heels she is about 5 inches shorter than me; which gave me a very nice view.

It was amazing how just a little black dress like that was enough to drive me crazy. Not to mention the rips in the sides that made me want to rip that thing right off of her on the spot.

I let my head drop to her shoulder as my hands feel their way around her hips. She lays her head back on my shoulder and nuzzles her nose in my neck.

I graze my lips along her shoulders and up her neck causing goose bumps to form on her skin. This was probably the dictionary definition of lust; but right now I don't have much control.

"I want you" I whisper in her ear. She says nothing, instantly turning around and locking her lips with mine. I react quickly, pulling her body up against me. She wraps her arms tightly around my neck, deepening the kiss as I give her rear end a squeeze.

I lightly bite her bottom lip, begging her for entrance. She parts her lips and I slip my tongue inside.

My hands feel around her tiny figure, roaming over her every curve. I trace my thumb along the side of one of her breasts. She moans, kissing down my neck.

I let my hand slide into the rips of her dress, enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin on my fingers.

She plays with the waistband of my pants as I take my hand out of the fabric; breaking the kiss.

"Ally...if we don't stop now I'm not sure I'll be able to" I whisper, breathing heavily. She backs down, a look of agreement on her face.

"But that…that was…" I trail off happily, still slightly out of breath. She laughs, looking at her phone.

"It's late, we should probably get out of here" she says. I nod, slithering my arm around her waist as we make our way towards the exit.

* * *

We walk along the sidewalks outside the building in the brisk night air.

"So what do you like to do Dawson" I ask her, looking down at our conjoined hands.

"What do you mean" she asks. I shrug.

"What are your hobbies" She thinks for a moment.

"I don't know…I don't really do that much" she says.

"Oh come on, everyone has at least one hobby" I say. There is a moment of silence before she speaks.

"I like to draw" she says rather timidly.

"Really?" I ask. She chuckles a bit.

"Yeah, why do you think I'm lying?" she says with a slight laugh. I shake my head.

"No. I just never pictured you on your free time drawing" I say. She smirks.

"Oh so you've pictured what I might be doing on my free time?" she pokes. I roll my eyes.

"You know what I mean smarty pants" I say. She chuckles a bit. "So what is it about drawing that grabs you?" I ask her. She shrugs.

"I don't know I just like creating something. You start with a pencil and a blank piece of paper and it's up to you what you put on it. You're totally in control" she says, obvious passion for what she is speaking about behind her voice. I nod.

"That's pretty cool Ally" I say. She cracks a small smile. "I mean me personally I'm more of a stick figure type of guy" She laughs as I continue on. "I don't know I feel like they are very expressive" She laughs some more and a small smile forms across my lips.

* * *

"Thanks for tonight. I had a good time" she says as I pull up to her house.

"Well you know I certainly did" I say with a smirk. She rolls her eyes and hops out of the car.

"See ya Moon." She says to me with a slight smile, shutting the door.

"See ya Dawson" I say before rolling the window back up. Once she is turned around I start the car back up again and drive away.

ALLY'S POV:

I can't help but glance back as I hear him drive away. I rub my arm, sighing to myself as I unlock the door of my house.

"Where on earth have you been you little piece of shit" my dad slurs from the couch, surrounded by broken beer cans.

"Since when do you care" I say emotionlessly. He just glares at me; and I wouldn't be surprised if he was so drunk he had forgotten what he even said.

After a while of no response, I walk upstairs.

Once in my room, I change into my pajamas, lying down in my bed. I lean over to my bedside table and shut my phone off for the night.

Many thoughts were running through my head, but there was one thing I knew for sure; I enjoyed tonight way too much.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like it. PLEASE I know I am needy but PLEASE IF YOU READ THIS REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so so much for everyone who reviewed:) It honestly brings me so much joy to hear what you think of each chapter. This one is kinda long, I think you will enjoy it:) I'm gonna shut up so you can read!**

 **I titled this chapter: Late night phone calls**

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

I slap my hand lifelessly down on my alarm clock. I swear I got no sleep last night. I blame Ally.

Wearing that little dress….making out with me… it was more than my teenage hormones could handle.

I sigh and reluctantly roll out of bed. I walk into the bathroom and splash cold water on my face; running my fingers through my bed head to comb it.

I walk back into my room throwing on my dark wash denim jeans and a red V-Neck.

Looking in the mirror one more time, I am satisfied. I sigh, grabbing my keys and walking out the door of my apartment.

It still felt weird to me; having my own apartment. I'm probably the only high school student to be living on their own. I guess that's what happens when your parents don't give a crap about you.

They never cared very much and they never will. I was a mistake. I was never meant to happen so why would they treat me like I was?

They went ahead and took care of me till age 16, when they could legally emancipate me. After that got done they bought me an apartment and a car. They pay for it still, but that's only to ensure that they will never have to see me again. They can continue to be pot head burn outs without the burden of a kid.

So now I live alone. It's not that bad. I always hear people complaining about how their mom is on them about grades or their dad wants them to be just like their brother. Me, I'm a loner; no one to live up to and no one to live for.

I didn't mind. I didn't; at least that's what I told myself.

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

I groan as my alarm goes off. I didn't sleep very well last night. Thoughts of that night kept running ramped through my head.

I seriously loved the way Austin touched me. It turned me on in ways that I can't even begin to describe.

I sigh and roll myself out of my bed. I go into my bathroom and get my brush, running the teeth through my wavy brown hair.

After applying my makeup, I walk back out into my bedroom and sift through my drawers; ultimately deciding on black skinny jeans and a burgundy halter top. After strapping on my stilettos I head downstairs.

"Bye Dad" I say to the hung over man currently passed out on our couch. I didn't get an answer; though I never do. I grab an apple before leaving then pick up my binder and walk out the front door.

* * *

I tap my pencil on the desk. Could this lady get any more boring? I sigh and doodle on my paper. I draw a tree, adding some flowers around it and a sun. I stare at it for a moment then scribble it out. The sound of the teacher's voice was vague in the background.

You know what really pissed me off? When teachers were all enthusiastic about the subject, even if it's the most boring as hell thing on the planet.

Okay we get it lady…semi colons are very important…

"Psst" I hear a voice utter from behind me. I turn around to find Chad staring at me with flirtatious eyes. Instantly I regret turning around.

"Hey good lookin…" he says smugly, his eyes falling lower than my face.

"Hey not happening" I say smartly, turning back around. I hear him snicker.

"Playing hard to get I see…that's ok….two can play at this game" I flash him a disgusted look. Chad was one of the biggest Douche bags on the planet; or at least at this school. He won't ever take no for an answer and he's over all just a heartless player.

I bolt out the door as soon as the bell rings; knowing if I stayed any longer he would follow me.  
_

I stand by the lockers waiting for Austin. I tap my fingers on my leg, keeping myself entertained. All of a sudden I feel a presence standing behind me.

"We meet again" An annoying voice whispers in my ear. An attempt to be sexy I assume.

"What do you want Chad" I ask annoyed, crossing my arms and turning to face him.

"I think you know what I want" he says seductively. I back away a bit, but he grabs my thigh, pulling me back to him.

"Get the fuck off me-"I try, but am interrupted by a loud voice coming through the halls.

"Hey!" He jumps, looking to the source of the noise.

"Get your filthy hands off my girlfriend!" Austin screams at him. He let's go of my leg, approaching a fuming Austin. I was a bit shocked to say the least but also grateful.

Chad laughs.

"Your girlfriend? Come on," he tests. Austin just rolls his eyes.

"Just don't touch her alright" he says sternly. Chad folds his arms, snickering as he does so.

"Oh yah and if I do what's gonna happen" Without warning Austin brings up his fist and slugs the side of his face.

I hear multiple swear words escape his mouth as he holds his cheek in pain.

"What the hell was that?!" he shrieks.

"You asked what would happen" Austin says glaring at him, a dangerous look in his eyes as he walks over to me. My eyes are wide but I collect myself as he approaches me.

"You owe me one" he says, in my ear. I scoff.

"Please I could have handled that myself" I say. He laughs a bit.

"I'm sure you could have my little tough girl…" He says as the bell rings. I start to walk off, but am stopped by his hand wrapping around my wrist and pulling me back.

"What" I say. He just leans forward and kisses my cheek. I give him a look.

"What? Goodness Ally you are difficult" He says.

"Oh and you're easy?" I say with folded arms. He purses his lips.

"Point taken…" I chuckle a bit.

"Bye" I say; and with that we part ways.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

I've always hated Chad. He was a total jerk and he was known for banging ever girl he could. He treated them like toys that he could just throw away when he got tired of playing with them.

When I saw him touching Ally, needless to say I was pissed. I mean you shouldn't treat any girl like that, but Ally has always been different for me. I don't know ever since the 8th grade we were friends…ish… we had an interesting relationship. She wasn't like anyone I had ever known.

She certainly wasn't clingy or overly perky. In fact she wasn't perky at all. She was like me; a loner. All she needed was herself.

I knew she didn't necessarily _need_ me to help her out with Dallas. Heck she would have slapped him silly if I had given her the chance, but…I felt like punching him.

I close my locker and sigh. End of the day. I always liked that.

"Hey Austin" I hear Dez say as he walks over to me.

"What's up" I say with a nod of the head.

"Um you an Ally… Dude I thought you never wanted a girlfriend" I roll my eyes and start walking.

"I don't…it's just a game" He furrows his brow and I explain.

"Apparently that girl she hangs out with every once in a while, wouldn't stop bugging her about dating someone so she asked if I wanted to play a game where we basically act as a couple even though we aren't a real one, and whoever ends up falling in love with the other loses" I say with a shrug. He walks along beside me, a smirk growing on his face.

"What" I ask him.

"You know what's gonna happen right" he says. I raise an eye brow and he laughs.

"Austin you're going to fall for her" I scoff.

"Yeah. Right…have you met me?" I say sarcastically. He rolls his eyes.

"Yes actually we've been friends for like ever and I happen to know you very…very well" He says, nudging me. I laugh a little.

"Ha. Ha" I dead pan.

"Alright well, I better get going" he says giving my shoulder a solid pat.

"Alright see ya" I say. He walks away.

"Drive safely Romeo" he calls back to me, mockery in his voice. I chuckle. He's lucky I don't have anything against him.

* * *

I lay motionlessly on my couch, flipping through the channels on my TV. It was that unfortunate hour where nothing but the news was on.

I sigh, turning off my TV. I look at the clock. It was 12am. I should probably go to bed anyway.

I get up and walk into my bedroom; stripping down into only my boxers. I climb into bed, placing my phone on the bedside table.

I roll over on my back, getting situated under the covers and closing my eyes.

I jump as my phone starts buzzing loudly and profusely. Who the hell is calling me at this hour? I reach over and answer it.

"Hello" I say groggily.

"Hey" Ally says, sounding full of energy.

"Ally? What the hell. It's like midnight and I want to sleep, how did you even get my number anyway?" I say all in one breath, eyes half open. Unfazed, she answers.

"You gave it to me" she states. "So how's my boyfriend?"

"Tired" I deadpan.

"Why are you so tired old man" she asks playfully, but still with her Ally-like tone.

 _Let's play fight._

"Because somebody I know has this way of turning me on to points where I can't even sleep. Then calling me once I finally do try to get some shut eye" It is silent on the other end.

"Stop smirking" I tell her emotionlessly, knowing she is doing so. She laughs.

"Hey if we're doing this I should get to have some fun with it"

"It was your idea." I point out. She falls silent.

"Anyway…" she trails off. I roll my eyes, chuckling slightly as she changes the subject. "What's your favorite color?"

"Um yellow why?" I say.

"I just wanna get to know you a little better" she says.

"Favorite ice cream flavor?" I laugh a bit.

"Ally, why on earth are you calling me at midnight" I ask, slightly annoyed with the girl.

"Answer the question" she says.

"Chocolate. Now answer mine"

"It was in the rules" she says. I am silent, not having a clue what she is talking about.

"Let's talk all night" she says in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh" I say. "You know technically its morning now"

"Don't be a smart ass Austin its dark out and I consider that night" I roll my eyes.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes" how does she do that?

"So what are you doing" I ask her, trying to move the conversation along.

"Just lying in bed" she answers. "My dad's out at the bar again…I swear he lives there" I laugh a little not quite sure how to respond. I could hear the resentment in her voice; but I knew I wasn't breaking down those walls anytime soon.

"Cool" is all I say.

"Mhm, so what about you?"

"Just laying in bed talking to you"

"No really?" she says sarcastically.

I chuckle and the line goes quiet again.

"What are you wearing" she asks me catching me off guard.

"Um…boxers…you?"

"You sleep in your boxers?" She asks me, ignoring my question.

"Yah…why? Is that turning you on" I say with a smirk.

"No…" she says rather unconvincingly.

"Mhm right…you are so turned on right now" I snicker. "Payback!"

"Why would I be turned on that you're in your boxers?" She says. I shrug.

"I don't know…but I can hear it in your voice" I sit up, now enjoying this conversation. There is a brief pause.

"Whatever" she says. I chuckle a little.

"So since you never actually answered; what are you wearing Dawson?" I ask her. She pauses for a moment.

"Bra and underwear" she says devilishly.

"Crap" I mutter under my breath. She laughs.

"Payback" she mocks.

"Yah yah" I say as visions of Ally's petite hourglass figure in nothing but a lingerie run ramped in my head.

There is a long silence, leaving me far too much time to fantasize.

"I kinda wanna make out with you right now" I say lowly.

"Don't tell me you're losing Moon" she warns.

"Nah…you just turn me on" I say. She chuckles.

"I do have that effect" She jokes. I laugh.

"Yes you do" Again we fall quiet.

"Well I'm getting kind of tired" she says.

"Finally" I say. She giggles.

"Night Moon"

"Night" I say; and with that she ends the call. I sigh and turn off my phone, placing it back on the side table.

I lay back in my soft brown sheets. As anticipated, as soon as I close my eyes, I find myself lost in a world of a skimpily dressed Ally.

Man this girl does weird things to me.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? any parts that stood out to you? that you liked...didn't like...I wanna know!:) PLEASE PLEASE IF YOU JUST READ THIS REVIEW!**

 **Next chapter should be up in about 3-4 days as usual. Next chapter you will get a bit more of a background to Austin and Ally's previous relationship/ "friendship"**

 ***whispers* review me...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so so so so SO so much to everyone that left a review:) The feedback I got was amazing and it made me so happy you don't even know so thank you again so much!**

 **This chapter is kind of a background chapter. There's auslly interaction but it's more so learning more about them and their past together. You'll see haha. Please leave a review again if you read this it'd mean the world to me.**

 **I call this chapter: The Routine**

 **I hope you like it:)**

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

I hang up the phone, turning off the lamp light and laying back on my bed. I hear the door open and the sound of my dad's voice downstairs. He calls for me but I don't answer.

He usually did this when he was drunk. He would get in a rage, break a few things, then pass back out on the couch and not remember a thing the next morning. It was the same thing every day; and after every night the cycle would repeat.

I turn on my side.

Ever since my mom left he had resulted to alcohol; leaving me basically to raise myself; not that he ever did a better job of it sober.

I sigh and shut my eyes, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

I was right. I didn't get much sleep that night. I mean I got some but it was on and off.

I sigh and roll out of bed, hitting the ground as I do. I groan and drag myself up and into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I grab a towel and turn on the faucet. After stripping from my boxers, I get in.

I wash my body and run shampoo through my hair now wet hair.

Everyday seemed like such a routine. Get up. Get ready. Go. Repeat. Sometimes I wondered if it was all really worth it.

As I finish, I turn off the shower and step out. I grab my towel and dry off, throwing on black jeans and a dark blue shirt.

I sigh as I walk into my small kitchen. I open the fridge, and grab a protein bar for breakfast. Unwrapping the package, I take a bite, grabbing my keys and heading out the door.

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

The sound of clicking heels on the ground follows me as I walk from the parking lot into the school. I turn my head a bit to see none other than Cassidy Hendriks trying desperately to catch up to me. I slow down a little to put her out of her misery.

"Yes Cassidy?" I say, addressing her. She just glares at me; grabbing my shoulder and making me face her.

"Listen you little slut. Austin and I had a thing going and you just ruined it. I don't know what you did or how you did it, but Austin's mine and I don't want trash anywhere near it" she says rudely. I press my lips together.

"You know you spit…when you talk" I say, making her head explode. She lets out a shriek.

"You're such a freak Dawson!" She screams strutting away from me, fixing her ultra short skirt as she does so.

I shake my head walking through the front doors. She calls _me_ a slut.

It is not long before I feel Austin's hand tap lightly on my back.

"Hey" I say, turning to look at him.

"Hey" he says, walking next to me. "Did I just see you talking to Cassidy?" I laugh.

"Yeah" I say. He nods.

"Thought so. What'd she want? "

"Nothing. Just wanted to tell me off" I say glancing back to where she now stood. He nods, his eyes wandering over to her and lingering as she stands, showing off her cleavage, at the other side of the hall.

"Seriously?" I say raising an eye brow at him. His head shoots back at me.

"What? I'm still a guy" he says with a shrug. I roll my eyes.

"Thought you didn't want a girlfriend" I ask him, arms crossed.

"I don't. Doesn't mean I don't like boobs" He responds. I roll my eyes and grab his hand as we start to walk.

"And you know if I had a girlfriend…or a real one that is…I wouldn't be able to look around guilt free. All I'd get were that one pair of boobs and that…well that would not satisfy my needs" he says jokingly.

I chuckle lightly, rolling my eyes again. Boys will be boys. At least that's the expression; I prefer the one 'boys will be pigs'.

"Such a guy" I mumble.

"Is someone jealous?" he asks, smirking at me.

"Sorry to disappoint you Moon but I'm not really the jealous type." I say. He shakes his head, looking at me for a moment.

"You know I wouldn't mind if you-"

"Austin I am not showing off my boobs for you" I am quick to say. He nods.

"It was worth a try" I shake my head, chuckling lightly as the bell rings.

"Well, I'll see ya at lunch babe" he says winking at me. I tilt my head up and plant a kiss on his lips. He grows a goofy grin on his face.

"There are definitely upsides to this" he says. I shake my head, laughing lightly; I turn around and walk to my class.  
_

AUSTIN'S POV:

I watch her as she walks away. Once she is out of site I head to my own class.

I push my way through the halls of people, slipping into my classroom as the bell rings. Ms. Johnson starts to take roll as I take my seat in the back.

I twiddle my thumbs on the desk as the chorus of names followed by 'here' s sound throughout the room.

I can't help but glance over at Cassidy who is sitting diagonal to me. I can't deny that she was hot but her personality… I don't think I could stand ten minutes of her let alone a date.

You see, while Cassidy was in a tight pencil skirt that just barely covered her butt and a top that revealed the majority of her boobs, Ally was in a capped sleeved red top that complimented her perfectly round ones beautifully. That was what made Ally different. She didn't show off every bit of skin possible. Yes, her clothes were very form fitting but they left much to the imagination. Not that I've ever imagined…

The point is, unlike every air headed girl at this school, Ally had never hit on me. She'd tease me sure but never had she been all _oh Austin you're abs are amazing_ or _oh Austin wanna come over to my house this weekend I'll make you a pie!_

Do you realize how annoying it is when people do that? I mean what the hell? A pie? What kind of bizarre pick up line is that? How do you know I even like pie? Maybe I'm a cake person.

Ally was short and to the point. "Moon" and then I would respond "Dawson" I loved it.

She had always stood out to me; ever since first grade.

My parents were ignoring me and honestly I just wanted to shut the rest of the world out.

I was coloring in some stupid assignment in class and I dropped my crayon. She was in the seat next to me and I had asked her to get it. She gave me a confused glare and told me I had hands and to pick it up myself.

I chuckle at the memory. She was something. Definitely didn't let a man boss her around.

Flash forward a lot of years and we were in eighth grade.

I hadn't seen her since the crayon incident and all I really remembered was the general look of her face and of course her name.

I was walking into the school and I saw her walking in ahead of me. Her hair was long, down to her waist, and her eyes were dressed in black mascara. I swallowed at the familiar sight. She looked at me and caught my eye, smiling as she did so.

"Hey Moon" she had said, nodding her head up at me. I mimicked her action.

"Dawson" I said. She smiled a seemingly flawless smile and kept on walking.

From that moment on we had made it a daily ritual. It was something to look forward to every day; and I was grateful for it.

Somehow that little interaction had made 'the routine', seem worth continuing to do.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked it! please please PLEASE tell me you're thoughts. Good... bad...random things you noticed...haha sorry for the desperateness of me but oh well i am:)**

 **Next chapter is a good one! Some "secrets" quote on quote are shared and something happens that will open a new area of conversation so to speak...haha you will see:)**

 **Thanks again for everything! I will see you in 3-4 days:)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back! It seems redundant for me to keep on saying this but I mean it when I say THANK YOU! haha. I'm so happy you are enjoying this story:) It just makes me all bubbly inside. This chapter is one of my favorites I think you will enjoy it:) please let me know what you think of it!**

 **I titled this chapter: A walk down memory lane**

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

The bell rings for lunch and I make my way to the lunch tables.

I spot Ally sitting at a table with her friend Patrice. She catches my eye and nods for me to come over. I walk over to them and sit beside her.

"Hey" I say, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Hey" She says. I notice Patrice staring at us, a goofy grin on her face. I roll my eyes and try and ignore her best I can.

I watch as Ally continues eating her French fries. I stare them down licking my lips. Finally I just decide to grab one, only to have my hand swatted away.

"Get your own" she says. I sigh and take my hand away.

I look around the lunch area as she eats, my eyes meeting a certain brunets. He stares at me with cold eyes and I return the favor.

 _Please don't come over here._ I think to myself over and over again. Just to my luck Chad grows a dark smirk and walks up to us.

"Hey you. Remember me" He says with a wink, leaning over me to get to Ally.

"How could I forget…" she says through gritted teeth. He smirks again and I roll my eyes.

"So how would you like to go out with a real man and forget about this loser" he says smugly. I ball my fists and Ally pries them apart under the table.

"Get lost Chad" she says sternly. He looks at me coldly and I glare daggers at him.

"So I see we're still playing hard to get…fine; but eventually you won't be able to resist me" he says in a hot whisper, getting inches away from her face. She backs her head up slightly as she slaps him across the face.

"You might consider getting a breath mint" she says to his shocked expression. I can't help but chuckle. She always had a comeback; for everything. He just holds his cheek and stares at her, shaking his head in frustration and walking away.

"Please…like I'm not a real man" I say, slinging my arm over her shoulder with confidence. She raises an eye brow at me and I fake glare at her.

Without warning she grabs my head and kisses me passionately.

"Whoa" I say as she pulls away. She chuckles and slouches back into me.

* * *

I drive home, pulling up to my apartment building. I get out of the car, locking it behind me as I make my way through the doors. As I reach the top of the stairs to my floor, I shove my key in the lock, opening the door. I sigh as I place my keys on the counter.

I open the cabinet, grabbing myself some chips and sitting back on the couch. I reach for my book on the side table and start to read.

I lay back, stretching my legs out on the sofa. It was so quiet; so peaceful. The only sound in the room was the sound of the pages turning in a two minute pattern. I could do this forever.  
_

A knock on the door pulls me out of my light slumber. I open my eyes as the knocking happens again. My eyes find the clock.

 _9:00pm_

I make a light noise as I remove the open book from atop my chest and sit up. I place a bookmark in the novel as the booming sound of the knocking happens once more.

I get up off my couch and groggily make my way to the door.

"Ally?" I say in confusion as I open it, seeing her petite frame in front of me. I mean one it was 9o'clock which was an odd time for her to come by, and second, how did she even get my address?

"You ready" she asks me, jacket in hand. I furrow my brow and she sighs.

"Go on long walks stupid" she states.

 _Let's go on long walks._

"Ally are you serious? I was sleeping and a tired Austin is something you don't want to see" I say with pleading eyes.

"Don't you have homework to do" she asks me, ignoring what I had just said. I shrug making her light up a bit.

"Well since you obviously have nothing better to do…let's go" she urges, tugging on my arm. I stand my ground.

"How do you even know where I live?" I ask her.

"I did my research. The internet is a wonderful place. You actually don't live that far from me" she says. I am quiet and she grabs my arm again. "Please" she says giving me her best puppy dog eyes. I roll my eyes, giving in.

"Fine…just try not to lose tonight. I can be _very_ romantic on long walks" I say with a wink. She rolls her eyes playfully.

"I'm sure you are now let's go" she says. I scratch the back of my neck, chucking the slightest bit as she drags me out the door.

* * *

"So tell me about you" she says as we walk hand in hand sown the empty streets.

"What do you wanna know" I ask. She shrugs.

"What's your story" she says. I think for a moment.

"Well…I live alone…my parents disowned me at 16 for reasons I may never know…My best friend is Dez who I have known since I was in kindergarten, and you may not believe this but I like to read" I finish. She nods, lightly chuckling to herself.

"Should have known" she says. I furrow my brow.

"Every bad boy has a sob story" She says with a flirty grin. I shake my head.

"That's just my story weather I'm sobbing about it is another thing entirely" I say. She nods.

There are a few moments of silence then I speak.

"So what about you Dawson….enlighten me on your deep dark past" she rolls her eyes.

"there's not much to me…my mom left when I was three…my dad's an alcoholic, and I'm just doing my best to survive the hell that is high school." I nod thinking to myself _every bad girl has a sob story._

I stifle a laugh.

"What" she asks me. I shake my head.

"Nah, you'll only get mad and frankly I don't feel like being slapped right now" She stares at me for a bit then when I don't respond, sighs and looks away.

"So reading huh?" she pokes. I laugh a bit, scratching the back of my neck before I answer.

"Yeah. No one would guess it but I really do enjoy it. Not like textbook reading God no but fiction. I get so sucked into the stories and I almost feel a part of them. It's a nice break from realty." I say. She smiles a little.

"That's really cool" she says sincerely, looking up at me. I crack a small smile.

"Thanks" we fall silent again and I look at her. "So what's your favorite color" I ask her. She laughs a little and I smile.

"Dark blue" she answers.

"Why dark and not teal?" I ask her. She shakes her head in amusement.

"Because Austin, dark blue is like five times better than teal" she says.

"I beg to differ" I say. She shakes her head.

"You're argument's invalid you like yellow" she says with a laugh.

"What's wrong with yellow?" She laughs.

"Nothing I'm just-"All of a sudden she stops abruptly in her tracks; her expression changing drastically.

She stares blankly at the space in front of her, looking almost intimidated. I furrow my brow, following her gaze; my eyes land on what looks to be a tree house on the other side of the road. Her breath hitches and I just stare at her, confused.

"Ally" I say cautiously. She snaps out of it, looking back at me.

"Sorry I just…never mind let's keep walking. What were we talking about?" She says, her voice a bit shaken. I furrow my brow.

"Why were you staring at that tree house" I ask her. She shakes her head, looking a bit upset.

"Just don't worry about it" she says, shrugging it off.

"Ally-"

"I said forget about it ok" she tells me sternly, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Um…ok" is all I manage to say. She turns around, continuing to walk. I stare at her as she seems to be in deep thought.

"What are you looking at Moon" she asks me after a while.

"I don't know" I answer honestly. She looks back to the road ahead.

"By the way what makes you so sure you're winning?" I ask her, changing the subject. She shrugs.

"Guys are weak…all it takes for you to become hopelessly infatuated is a nice body" she says.

"Arguable; but in most cases true. But trust me, you will be falling for all this, in no time" I say gesturing at myself. She rolls her eyes.

"I wouldn't bet on that" she says.

"I think we already did" I state smartly. She shoves me a little.

"Shut up" she says shoving me lightly. I just laugh.

* * *

"Well thank you for pulling me from my comfortable home and taking me out on this little excursion" I say as we approach my apartment door, joking sarcasm hinted in my voice. She laughs a little.

"See you tomorrow moon" she says with a slight smile, turning around to leave.

"Hey Ally" I call to her before she turns the corner. She turns around, meeting my eyes.

"I had fun tonight" I say genuinely. She goes to says something but I stop her. "I mean it" I say. Her lips form into a bit of a smile.

"Me too" she says. I smile at her.

With one last glance she turns back around and disappears down the hall.

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

I let out a heavy sigh, walking into my house. I take off my jacket, laying it over the couch. I start too head upstairs when a loud sound of breaking glass booms through the house. I jump.

"Penny!" I hear him scream. I swallow, hearing a few more things fall in the other room. I listen in on his drunken rant to the woman who was no longer here.

I rub my arm, hearing his cries. I hear his footsteps become near to me. Quickly, I stand back up and run up the stairs.

* * *

 **A/N: hmmmmm so what was with that tree house Ally was looking it? haha that question will be answered in a future chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW and let me know your thoughts...favorite parts...parts you didn't like...predictions for the future...ANYTHING on your mind haha!**

 **Next chapter is a good one as well. There's a party and...well you will have to read but it's good;)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **3-4 days 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: thank you again for the feedback! this chapter I think you will enjoy. Especially those of you who are liking the sexual tension between them;) the end of this is my personal favorite but anyway I'm gonna let you read! please give me your feedback!**

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

I take a bite of my oatmeal. Saturdays were my favorite days. I got to sleep in that morning and I can sleep in the next day. It was the best.

I stare out my window, pondering the events last night. All I could seem to think about was Ally's expression when she looked at that tree house. My curiosity ran wild.

I hear my phone buzz, pulling me out of my thoughts. I pick it up.

"Yello" I greet.

"Wanna come to my party tonight" Dean asks me. Dean was the quarter back on the football team; basically the center of the school, he knew everyone and everyone knew him.

"Sure where at?" I say.

"My place at eight. Free beer, free food, bring your own chick." I chuckle a bit.

"Alright man, see you then"

"Later" he says. I press the 'end' button and hang up. I laugh to myself; I know just the chick.

* * *

"What do you mean no" I ask to an annoyed Ally on the other end.

"I mean no as in the opposite of yes. Come on Austin isn't it the same in like every language" I roll my eyes.

"Come on you said we should be going on dates. I think this should count" there is a long pause and I wait anxiously for her answer.

"Fine I'll go, but I don't wanna wake up in bed with you" She is quick to add.

"Great. See you later honey" I mock. Before she gets another word in, I hang up, smirking to myself. This is gonna be fun.

* * *

Music blares from the house in front of us. I look over at Ally who is standing next to me.

"You ready for this" I ask her. She gives me a weird look.

"You seriously think I haven't been to a party before?" she says raising an eye brow at me.

"No. I mean are you ready for me to rock your world on the dance floor" I say. She gets that look in her eyes; the one I had become particularly fond of.

"That's a lot of talk moon. You better live up to your standards" she tells me seductively.

"Is that a challenge" I question as her hand creeps up my chest.

"Not unless you take it" she says. I smile a bit, and let my eyes roam down her chest. She places a finger on my chin lifting it back up.

I meet her eyes as she smiles; starting to chuckle a little at me, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Come on" she says and drags me into the house full of people. We push through the crowd and I admire her as she walks; her hips swaying from side to side. She wore a red crop top that zipped up the front teasing me at how easy it would be to get off of her. On her bottom half, was a pair of high-waisted black shorts that revealed those gorgeous legs of hers.

She looks over her shoulder at me.

"You coming moon" she asks me. I nod, beginning to follow her again. This girl knew just how to drive me crazy.

We come to a stop in the middle of the crowd. She begins to jump around, dancing to the beat. I bite my lip, watching her as she does so.

I smile, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into me. She giggles and slides her hands up my stomach and to my chest. I swallow as she moves her hips sensually against mine. I bite my lip, squeezing her hips a bit. She turns around, grinding her backside against my front.

I wrap my arms around her placing my hands on her stomach; my thumbs rubbing the gap between her waistband and the start of her shirt that revealed her soft skin. I begin to kiss down her neck and along her shoulders. I feel her shiver a bit at the sensation of my lips against her skin.

"Ally do you know how sexy you are" I mumble in her ear. She smiles a bit.

"You think so?" she asks, turning around and pressing our foreheads together. She runs her thumb over my waist band. At that moment I lose it.

"Come 'mere" I grunt pulling her into me as I connect our lips intensely. She hops up on me, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I grab her ass, hiking her up higher.

A few breaths escape our mouths as we come apart for air. I back us up into a corner; groping her thigh as she grabs my head in her hands. Lust hangs heavy in the air around us as I deepen the kiss.

We come apart, staring hard into each other's eyes.

"I want you so bad right now" I tell her, an almost animal like feeling welling up inside me. She looks me up and down, the sexual tension between us stronger than it's ever been before.

"I won't go all the way" she whispers, looking almost the slightest bit afraid. I take a few more heavy breaths and I lean my head in a bit closer.

"Do you trust me" I ask her huskily. She stares at me for a long time, then gives a small nod. I kiss her again. She kisses back allowing me to back us up into the room I had strategically placed us by. I shut the door and set her down on the ground; connecting our lips again.

"Austin" she sighs, as my hands feel her every curve. I begin to kiss her neck again.

"Just tell me when to stop and I'll stop" I tell her. My hands begin to work their way to the zipper on her shirt. Slowly, I pull it down, pushing her top off and leaving her in her bra. I look down at her, becoming slightly aroused as I admire her amazing figure. I bring my lips to her neck, sucking lightly on her skin.

Her small hands roll up the material of my shirt, bringing it over my head. I felt ecstatic as my hands move higher on her body. I caress around her breasts causing her leg to twitch. I inch my hand lower until I reach between her legs. I massage her inner thigh causing her to let out a small moan. I inch my way closer to her sex. She tilts her hips up a bit and I begin to rub her softly, adding a little pressure as I go. She makes a light noise and I curl my fingers under her shorts.

She breaks the kiss a bit taking time to breathe. I stop what I am doing looking into her eyes. I take one more look at her then wrap my arms around her petite waist and push us both down on the bed. She places her hands on my abs, my large body enveloping her underneath me.

I massage her lower stomach; the feeling of being this close to her was elating. I start to unbutton her shorts.

"Stop" she tells me in a whisper, slowly breaking the kiss. I look at her a minute, staring into her brown irises. I press my lips lightly to her forehead then roll off of her.

I get up out of the bed and lean down to pick up my shirt; putting it back over my head. I look over at her. She was now sitting up on the mattress, fiddling with the sheets. Her hair cascaded down her right shoulder while the other side fell behind her back. She was truly beautiful.

"Thank you" she says to me after a while of silence. I smirk.

"No problem…I've been told I'm quite good" I say with a wink even though I knew what she actually meant.

She rolls her eyes.

"Don't be cocky Moon" she says with a bit of a smile. I laugh a little, my expression slowly turning serious.

"You're welcome" I tell her sincerely. She smiles a little at me and I throw her her top.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked it! PLEASE let me know your thoughts opinions and predictions for the future! anything you are thinking after reading this LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW!**

 **next chapter is one of my absolute FAVORITE chapters of this book. Some BIG things are revealed in it that you definitely wont wanna miss. I am excited to share it with you in a few days:)**

 **Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you SO much for all the reviews:) they mean a lot. This chapter I am very excited to share with you you will find out tree house things and something else that you probably were not expecting. To the guest who asked if the ratings should be changing now...no. I'm going to keep it at T but as i said it is a strong T. Anyways i hpe you enjoy this chapter please let me know your thoughts:)**

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

I take her hand as we walk out of the room.

"Come on…let's get out of here" I tell her. She furrows her brow at me.

"You don't wanna stay? We just got here" she says. I shake my head.

"If we're gonna play this right; and I assume we're still playing, you haven't...you know fallen head over heels for me or anything have you?" I joke. She rolls her eyes playfully and swats my arm as I continue.

"If we're gonna play this right. We're gonna do more than just fool around" I say. She just looks at me and I smirk leading her outside.

* * *

"Where are we going?" she asks me as I pull her through the trees off the side of the road.

"You'll see" I say, continuing on my path.

"Austin you know I hate surprises" she groans. I turn to her briefly.

"Well you just surprised me. You didn't call me Moon" I joke. She furrows her brow and I explain.

"You usually call me Moon when you get annoyed…looks like someone's starting to slip" I sing song.

"Shut up before I make you" she says. I roll me eyes and kiss her cheek.

"Come on we're almost there" She sighs and I continue to pull her through the brush.  
_

ALLY'S POV:

After a while more of walking, the brush clears and in front of me lays a beautiful lake. My eyes widen a bit as Austin comes up beside me.

"Pretty romantic eh?" he says wiggling his eye brows at me. I shove him a little, though I am still smiling.

"Wow" I say, walking out on the dock. "How did you know about this place" He follows me.

"I used to come here when I was little… helped take my mind off of things" he says looking around as if he is reliving old memories. I nod a little, turning to him.

"Nice" I say. He smiles a little and it is quiet for a moment. "So what now" I ask. He smirks.

"What-" I start, but am cut off as he pushes me off the dock and into the water. I come up a few seconds later to see him laughing his head off.

"Moon!" I scream. He just laughs at me and I wrap my arm around his leg, pulling him in with me. He shakes off his shaggy hair as he comes up, wiping the water from his eyes.

"Oh it's on now" he says going to splash me.

"No!" I shriek my face full of a smile as I try to swim away. He grabs my hand and pulls me into him, wrapping his muscular arms around me and kissing me softly. We pull away slowly, so slowly I can feel his lips ungluing from mine. I look into his soft brown eyes as my hands lay upon his shoulders.

AUSTIN'S POV:

I search her eyes; they were so soft and lovely; and her smile was bright enough to light up the sky. This moment felt like a movie. You know the classic chic flick that I would normally make fun of; but here in this moment it seemed totally comfortable. Like all that I had looked down upon and made fun my whole life, I suddenly understood.

I snap out of it, stopping my mind from going any further.

I could have sworn I saw her blush, but it was probably just the lighting. I smile at her as I pull myself back up on the dock. I offer her my hand and she takes it as I pull her out of the water.

* * *

I laugh a little.

"You're lying to me" I say.

"No I'm not" she says, her face turning a bit red. We sit on the edge of the dock, dangling our feet off the side.

"So you're telling me that I Austin Moon was your first kiss" I say. She blushes hard and this time I knew what I was seeing.

"Well it's not like I had ever really dated anyone before so…" she trails off. I laugh a little.

"Wow...I'm so honored" I say. She chuckles then asks me the question.

"Ok, truth or dare" she says. I contemplate for a moment.

"Dare" I say. She taps her chin for a moment and I can't help but think she looks kind of cute doing it.

"I dare you to take off all your cloths and jump into this lake, naked" She says deviously. I bite my lip for a moment then nod; standing up, I begin stripping.

She puts her hand over her mouth. She didn't think I would do it did she?

I glance over at her, then run forward and jump into the water.

"Crap that's cold!" I shriek. I can hear her laughter coming from the dock. Quickly, I pull myself back out of the water.

"Okay" she says stifling her laughter and handing me my cloths. "I did not think you would actually do that."

I look at her, putting my boxers back on.

"Oh come on. We all know you did that just so you could see me naked" I say with a wink.

"Oh get over yourself" she says crossing her arms, trying desperately to hold back a smile.

"Why don't you take your own advice" I joke, knowing I am annoying her; which for some reason brings me joy. She playfully rolls her eyes and without hesitation she pushes me off the dock again and back into the lake.

* * *

We walk back leisurely; hand in hand as we make our way through the brush. It is quiet and peaceful; the night sky lit up by the stars and decorated with the tops of the trees. I glance over at Ally, her hand laying comfortably in mine. I can't help but smile a bit to myself as I look back to the road ahead.

"Tell me something no one knows about you" Ally says to me, out of the blue. I look down at her.

"Like what" I say. She shrugs.

"I don't know just something you've never told anyone."

"That narrows it down" I say sarcastically. She just looks at me.

"Come on I'm sure there's something you can think of. Everybody has a secret" She says. I laugh a bit.

"Yes, but they're called _secrets_ " I say. She sticks out her bottom lip, her big doe eyes making me cave. I scratch the back of my neck.

"Alright, fine" I sigh. "Two years ago…I attempted suicide" I admit to her. She just stares at me for a long time before she responds.

"Why" she asks quietly, breaking the silence. I shrug.

"Lots of reasons I guess…for one my parents had always hated me…they'd pretend I didn't exist basically…the only birthday gift I ever got was an apartment so they could get me out of their hair…they even pay for all my living expenses just to make sure I don't come back...I don't know I guess I just felt like it didn't really matter if I was here or not…so I figured why even bother" I say, swallowing back the forming lump in my throat. She tightens her grip on my hand a bit. I look down at her.

"Ally, I'm not going to disappear" I tell her. She diverts her eyes a bit, slowly loosening her grip on my hand again. There is a pause.

"So now that I told you that…why don't you tell me what's with that tree house you were looking at the other night" She just stares at me for a moment.

"What do you mean" she says, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"You know what I mean" I tell her firmly. She stares hard into my eyes and I stare back, standing my ground. She looks down for a minute; then gives in, beginning to speak.

"When I was little, and my dad would drink, I would run away to that tree house to get away from him. Long story short, one night he found me there and he um... he tried to molest me." She says not once looking me in the eye. I find myself absentmindedly squeezing her hand as she continues. "I managed to get away and I don't remember what happened exactly, but the next day he couldn't remember a thing. Anyway I haven't been back there since. It was just always my safe place and then suddenly it…wasn't"

I just look at her for a while, then nod, not knowing what to say. It is silent for a moment as I think back to the almost fearful look in her eyes when we were at the party and I had us in the corner.

"Ally you know I'd never hurt you right" I ask/tell her feeling a bit guilty. She nods at me and smiles the slightest bit.

"I know" she says, leaning up to kiss me on the cheek. A while of silence goes by then I change the subject.

"So highlights of the evening...?" I start. She snaps out of her thoughts and looks up at me as I continue.

"Dancing with me at the party, being brought to this amazing lake by possibly the best guy in the world..." she laughs a bit and rolls her eyes playfully at me. "Truth or dare or getting emotionally naked here on this path" she chuckles again, getting that smile that I had grown so fond of.

"All of the above" she states smiling at me. I smile back at her and she leans her head on my shoulder as we continue to walk.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? were you surprised about the things they revealed to each other? how do you feel about the things they revealed to each other? anything you liked or disliked particularly? Let me know in a REVIEW!:)**

 **Next chapter is another one of my favorites. You well get to see Austin's guard come down quiet a bit. It's an emotional chapter in my opinion. You will also get more insight to his suicide attempt.**

 **See you in 3-4 days:)**

 **As always thank you so much for reading and Please PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love hearing your feedback:) This chapter makes me emotional and even though I loved it I contemplated putting it in but ultimately i decided to! so read on and i hope you like it:)**

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

I sigh as I walk into my house. Tonight had been interesting to say the least; I never expected to share that with Austin. Frankly I'd never expected to share that with anyone.

I sigh and take my clothes off, changing into my pajamas. I could tell he got worried when I told him what happened with the tree house; and yes, normally victims would be uncomfortable with any kind of sexual touching after that, but I trusted Austin. He had a weird way of making me feel safe.

Besides I got away, so my dad never actually did anything to me. Still it was scary. Even now I was a bit hesitant to stand too close to him.

I climb in bed, and turn off the lamp light. I couldn't help the sinking feeling in my stomach when I thought of what Austin had told me. I couldn't even imagine a world without him; and it scared the living hell out of me to know his mind would even think like that, but more so it scared the living hell out of me that he would try it again.  
_

AUSTIN'S POV:

I sigh taking my key out of my pocket and opening the door. Tonight didn't turn out to be what I expected it to be, but I enjoyed it very much.

I walk into my bathroom and turn the shower on; even though it was late I didn't really want to sleep in whatever grime was in that lake. I jumped in.

I pull my shirt over my head, stopping as something in the mirror catches my eye. I stare at my reflection.

I tilt my head a bit, and run my hand along the dark scar that stretched across my collar bone. I swallow back a shutter _. If Dez hadn't called an ambulance I would have died._

I take one last look then take off my pants and hop into the shower.

I felt bad I scared Ally when I told her about my attempt, but she asked me to tell her something nobody knew and I thought this more than qualified. The only other person who knew was Dez, and that's only because he was the one who found me bleeding on the floor.

When she told me about what her dad tried to do to her, a protective instinct came over me; like that feeling when you wanna punch someone so bad but you know you can't.

I sigh and turn off the water; drying myself off as I step out. I throw on a new pair of boxers and climb in under the sheets. Sometimes I forgot we were even playing a game. Truth be told it was starting to feel pretty stupid. However I knew by the time it was over there would be one winner, and there would be one loser; it was just a matter of who fell first.

* * *

I wake up to a loud banging at my front door. I grown, rubbing my eyes as I stand up.

"Coming" I mumble loudly. The banging continues.

"I said I'm coming God" I yell, now annoyed. I open the door to find Dez standing at the other end, his hands full of movies and popcorn bags. He smiles at me as I furrow my brow.

"What are you doing here" I ask him confused. He chuckles as he lets himself in.

"I'm your friend Austin…I was bored." He says with a shrug, taking a seat on my couch.

"You woke me up" I tell him closing the door.

"Sorry" he says shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth as he turns on the TV. "Is Ally here?"

"No" I say sitting down next to him. "Why?"

"Just wanted to make sure I wasn't interrupting anything" he says with a smirk. I roll my eyes.

"It's not like that" I tell him.

"Uh huh" he says sarcastically.

"I'm serious"

"Oh come on I have eyes. I see the way you look at each other. You're practically screwing with your eyes. Some weird sort of optomical sex" he says.

I shove him a bit as he chuckles to himself.

"Well despite your new discovery of…whatever the heck you said, she's not here. She wouldn't have sex with me anyway and plus I don't believe in one night stands you know that" I tell him.

He shrugs.

"Whatever. I still think you want to" I scoff, leaning forward to grab some of his popcorn.

"I'm a guy of course I want to" His smile grows ten times larger.

"So you admit you like her" He says. I stare at him for a minute.

"No, I admit I think she is incredibly hot, why you are here again?" I ask him getting back to the point that 5 minutes ago I was sleeping and now I am defending my not losing this stupid game my strong minded crazy-in-a-good-way Ally came up with.

"I brought zalien movies" he says in a 'duh' tone. I think it over for a moment.

"Acceptable"  
_

Screams come from the television as the third Zalien explodes. Dez smiles, pleased and popping pop corn into his mouth. Usually I would have done the same but for some reason I wasn't able to focus on the film. I glance over at Dez, who is completely engaged; my leg bounced up and down, my whole being becoming antsy.

"I told Ally" I say, out of the blue. He looks at me confused.

"Told Ally what" He asks skeptically, pausing the movie and turning his body towards me. I sigh.

"About...you know" I state a bit sadly. He just stares at me for a minute.

"Oh…ok…" he trails off, scratching the back of his neck, looking at me with careful eyes. I run my fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry I just. I don't know what to do with that" I say in a fluster. He looks at me closer.

"What to do with what?"

"With the fact that I tried to kill myself Dez!" I scream loudly. A tense silence falls across the room as he just stares intently into my eyes, taken back by my sudden outburst. I breathe heavily, running my fingers through my blond locks again.

"Sorry" I whisper, no longer looking him in the eyes. He takes a breath.

"Austin. When I came over and found you lifelessly bleeding out on the floor, my heart stopped." He says, his voice full of emotion. I peek up at him as he continues. "I thought you were dead Austin...and that scared me more than you will ever know…When I saw you still had a heartbeat, I vowed to God that if he kept you alive I would do anything to try and repay him... because I love you Austin. Whether or not you believe it I love you… and that day... you scared the crap out of me... what you tried to do was serious and tragic. I'm surprised you've kept it together as long as you have…I know I haven't…so don't apologize." He finishes tears welling up his throat, making his voice shaky.

I swallow, the lump in my throat growing larger until tears start to flow freely down my face. He leans forward and wraps his arms around me. I hug him back tightly, burying my nose in his shoulder and crying into his shirt.

"Thanks. Thanks for always being here." I say shakily.

"No problem. I'll always be here for you Austin. Whenever you need me" He says. I squeeze my eyes shut, squeezing him one more time before we break apart. It is silent for a moment as I collect myself.

"You ok?" he asks me caringly. I nod a bit.

"Yeah. I think so." I say, wiping my nose on my arm. He gives me a caring smile and pats my knee. Leaning to the left, he picks up the flipper again.

"You ready for Zaliens 5?" he asks me. I crack a small smile.

"Let's do it"

* * *

 **The reason I contemplated putting this in is cause it felt like an extra scene on the side lol I don't know but i love how Austin and Dez''s relationship is showed and I hope you do to:) Please let me know what you thought! sorry for the lateish update it's my birthday today so I was out with friends haha.**

 **Next chapter they go on another date! :)**

 **See you in 3- 4 days.**

 **PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **oh before I go. If you are having suicidal thoughts please please get help. Talk to a friend, a therapist, a counselor, or if you wanna PM me i'm always here to listen. I love you all and you are all perfect the way you are!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys so so much for all the reviews! I am overwhelmed with love! haha. This chapter I hope you enjoy as usual! I'm pretty sure you will. There is a bit of something special in here if any of you notice it let me know. IT's got something to do with the first chapter. Anyway hope you enjoy and please review.**

 **I call this chapter: Vulnerable**

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

It's Sunday night and I lay stomach down on my bed, playing around on my laptop. I sigh, clicking on various internet quizzes to pass the time.

 _Are you bi?_

 _How emo are you?_

 _Are you in love with him?_

My eyes linger on the words for a bit. I shake my head and continue scrolling down. All of a sudden I hear the door open downstairs. I tense for a moment, listening for any further sounds.

The door slams shut and I hear voices coming from downstairs; one that matched my dad's and one unknown to me. I reach for my iPod and put an ear bud in, playing my music loudly, trying to drone out the unpleasant sounds.

I jump a bit hearing a loud thud through the music. I take an ear bud out, the lack of noise making me feel nervous and vulnerable.

It's then I realize there are more than two voices; all of which slurred and drunken. I stare at my door, keeping my ears alert. I swallow; the voices start to get louder and closer. My heart beats quickly.

I jump off my bed and walk briskly towards my door, locking it then head back to my bed.

I breathe heavily, but try to keep it unheard. My hand had started shaking, but I tried to keep it under control. _Damn it Ally what's wrong with you_. I swallow and close my eyes, taking deep breaths in through my nose and out through my mouth.

Austin flashed through my mind. He would be able to calm me down. I look over at my phone. I start to reach for it, then stop myself. Don't bother him Ally. Don't be vulnerable.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

I groan as my alarm clock goes off. Why did school have to start so damn early. I roll over and drag myself out of bed. I had an intense weekend; it's not every day Austin Moon cries.

I open my drawer, grabbing a shirt and jeans and changing into them. My head had been spinning with so many thoughts lately. It was like I wasn't able to stop thinking. I sigh and fix my hair in the mirror then walk out into the kitchen.

Sometimes I do wonder what would have happened if I were successful. Would anything be different? Would my being gone really effect anyone besides Dez?

I shake my head and grab my keys off the counter. Taking my breakfast with me in the car, I leave for school.

* * *

I pull into my parking spot, glancing to the left, I spot Ally's bright yellow bug parked a few spots down from me. I can't help but smile a bit; my heart beat both picking up its pace and feeling relaxed all at the same time.

I get out of the car, walking quickly as I make my way to the front doors. I can't help but get excited as I spot her unmistakable brown hair out of the corner of my eye. I walk over to her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders. She giggles a bit, being buried in my chest.

"Hi" she says. I kiss the side of her head, my lips lingering in her hair.

"Hi" I mumble. After a bit I let go of her.

"You alright Moon?" she asks me with a raised eyebrow. I just nod, not confident in my answer. She stares at me a moment longer then looks away.

"Ok well then let's go" she says taking my hand and pulling me in her direction. We start to walk.

I scratch the back of my neck as we meander around.

"Ally" I say to her. She looks up at me.

"Mhm" she says. I take a moment to respond; changing my words as I open my mouth.

"Do you maybe wanna go to a movie later" I ask her. She chuckles a bit.

"Well gee you made it sound like something a bit more interesting" she says with a slight chuckle. "Sure. What movie?" I shrug.

"I don't know whatever you want" She thinks for a moment.

"Well nothing scary" she says. I give her a strange look. She chuckles. "What?"

"Ally Dawson is afraid of scary movies…wow…I wouldn't have expected that" She nudges me.

"I am not afraid of them I just…think they are unrealistic is all. I mean if you're home alone in an abandoned house and you hear a noise, would you really be stupid enough to go check it out" She says rather unconvincingly. I snicker to myself.

"Yeah uh huh. Well don't worry. I'd keep you safe" I say and wrap my strong arms around her shoulders. She rolls her eyes trying her hardest not to smile.

"Shut up" she says hanging her hands on my biceps. I smirk down at her and she laughs.

"What" she says. I just lean over and kiss her in response. She kisses back, turning herself in my arms. I break away as the bell rings.

"So tonight" I ask as I walk away. She nods and I smile, turning around and heading to class.

* * *

 _I'm outside_

I text her as I pull up to her house. A minute or two later she comes out, wearing her black skinny jeans and a dark green caped sleeved shirt. My eyes roam her body as they usually do while she leans over to open the door. She slides into the passenger seat.

"Hey" she says.

"Hey…you look pretty tonight" I tell her as I start the car. She smiles.

"Thanks" she says. I put my foot on the gas and start to drive.

"So what movie are we seeing" she asks me after a while.

"I was thinking Wreck" I look over at her for approval and she nods.

"Sounds good" she says. The car falls silent for a while and I turn on the radio to fill the gap. After a bit I start to hum quietly to the music.

ALLY'S POV:

 _You changed the world outside my window_

 _Right then you blew my heart away_

I look over at him as he sings softly with the Radio, enjoying his soothing voice. I admire his jaw line as it moves up and down with every word.

 _That you were not an ordinary girl_

 _This wasn't gonna be no ordinary day_

"What" he says, stopping his singing and catching my gaze. I just shrug, looking away.

"Nothing" I say. He nods a bit looking back to the road and continuing to sing. I glance over to him once more, watching his every move.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

I swing her hand walking up to the ticket line.

"Next" the usher calls. We walk up to the window and I lean down to the speaker.

"Two tickets for Wreck please" I say. The man slides them under the window and I pay. "Thank you" I say, taking them and walking through the doors of the theater.

"Want any popcorn m'lady" I ask her as we walk inside, the smell of fresh butter filling the air. She giggles a bit at my comment then shakes her head.

"No thanks I'm good" she says. I nod and we walk to our theater.

"I like the back" she says pulling me up the stairs. I resist a bit.

"Oh, so because you like the back means we're sitting there." I tease. She just looks at me then sighs.

"Fine. Austin where do you wanna sit" I smirk a bit.

"Well, I usually like the back too but I don't know I'm kinda feeling like a front row guy" She swats my arm and I laugh, following her up the stairs to the very back row.

As we sit down, I notice something on her wrist I hadn't seen before.

"What's that?" I ask her, pointing to the white band that wrapped around her wrist. She looks to where I am pointing.

"A bracelet" she says raising an eyebrow at me. I laugh a little.

"I meant what's on it" I say referring to the unique graphics that stretched along it.

"Oh. I drew it when I was fourteen. It's supposed to be a scar" she says. I raise my eyebrow.

"A scar?" I question. She goes on.

"Scars are reminders of things that have cut through us. They don't go away but they don't hurt either." She says.

I just stare at her for a moment.

"It's really cool" I say. She smiles.

"Thanks" The lights dim as the previews start. She leans her head on my shoulder, cuddling herself into me. I smile down at her, loving the way her head fit perfectly in the crook of my neck.  
_

About an hour into the movie I glance over at Ally who is already staring at me. This movie wasn't as good as either of us were hoping.

"I'm bored" she whispers into my ear, her face only inches from mine.

I turn my head a bit.

"Me too" I whisper back. "Wanna leave" I ask her. She smirks.

"We could…or...we could have some fun back here" she says, her hand climbing dangerously high on my thigh.

I chuckle a bit. "Ally, we're in a movie theater…" I tell her. She shrugs lifting up the arm rest between us and scooting in closer.

"So?" she says biting her lip cutely. "No one can see us its pitch black…plus there's enough explosions in this movie to hide any...noises" she says. I can't help but crack a small excited smile. I bite my lip staring into those seductive eyes of hers'. She starts to rub my inner thigh.

"Damn it Ally" I curse under my breath feeling myself becoming aroused. She smirks and rubs her hand over me through my pants.

"Oh God" I grunt as she adds pressure. I push her hand away and pull her onto my lap, connecting our lips. She wraps her legs around my waist and deepens the kiss.

"Someone's horny tonight" I say quietly to her as we pull apart. She giggles a little.

"I just like being close to you" she says. I smile as she kisses me again. Things start to get more heated and I pull back.

"Come on. Let's get out of here" I tell her. She smiles and nods and we get up, walking back out to the car.

* * *

 **As of right now the rating will be teetering between strong T and M. Just wanna let you know that. Anyways i hope you liked that! next chapter is another good one in my opinion haha something pretty big happens and intimate conversations are shared.**

 **See you in 3-4 days!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hello hello! So i was gonna update yesterday but the site was down so i couldn't and i just got home an hour ago...so sorry about the delay but here it is and I hope you enjoy it:) this chapter will definitely show you the evolution and growth of their relationship. So without further** **ado here is chapter 11!**

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

His hand runs through my hair, making it matted. I open my mouth a bit allowing his tongue inside as he pushes me to lie down on the front seat, his muscular hand wrapping around my waist. I felt so protected by his touch; warmth surged up my body.

"You're so beautiful" I hear him mumble as we come apart briefly for air.

"Hm?" I say wanting to hear him say it again. He smiles and shakes his head, connecting our lips again. I smile against his lips and bring my leg over his back.

A loud horn makes us jump apart. He chuckles and so do I as we realize it was my own foot that hit the horn.

"Ok well...I should really be getting you home anyway" he says, still with a slight laugh. My smile drops a bit, but I nod and sit up.

He chuckles and reaches over, fixing my hair for me.

"Someone messed up my hair" I say smiling at him. He just chuckles, a pleased grin on his face.

"Guilty" he says making me smile; he starts the car and drives away.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

She sighs as I pull up to her house.

"Night" she says leaning over and kissing me on the cheek. Her lips linger on my skin and I can't help but smile a bit.

"Night" I say as she climbs out of the car. I watch as she walks away; quickly climbing out of the car after her.

"Hey" I say grabbing her attention. She turns around. "Do you...would you maybe wanna spend the night at my place?" I ask her almost nervously. She is quiet for a moment. "Oh-I don't mean we have to do anything I just was wondering if you wanted to-"

"Sure" she says cutting me off. I smile and open the door for her as she gets back in the car.

* * *

"Well, welcome to Austlandia" I say, opening the door. She chuckles a bit and raises an eyebrow at me.

"I'm kidding..." she just shakes her head and continues on inside.

"Nice place" she says. I utter a 'yup' and throw my keys on the counter. She sits down on the couch, looking around as I sit beside her.

"Must be nice having this place all to yourself"

"Yeah not really" I say. She looks at me almost sympathetically before responding.

"Better than living with a drunk dad" she says. I stare into her eyes for a moment.

"Let's not rank our problems. Bottom line is both our parents are pretty shitty" I say. She cracks a small chuckle. "Come 'mere" I tell her in a sweet voice. She smiles and scoots closer lying in my lap and nestling her nose in my chest.

I pet her hair with my hand, twirling a few strands on my fingers. We lay in comfortable silence as she closes her eyes in my arms.

"Austin" she says in a quiet voice.

"Yes" I answer. She turns in my arms a bit so she can look at me.

"Sometimes I don't wanna be the tough girl" she says, her brown eyes looking more vulnerable than I had ever seen them before. I swallow, nodding slowly.

"I know. Sometimes I don't wanna be the tough guy…" She just stares at me for a long while. I am about to say something when she brings my head down to meet her lips. The kiss is softer than it's ever been before. It was tender and slow. I liked the feeling.

I move my lips against hers, slowly and passionately. My hand cradles the back of her head. She moves her soft lips on mine, rubbing the side of my cheek with her thumb. I pull away slowly; letting our lips unglue as slow as possible. I open my eyes to find hers staring hard into mine. I search her eyes. After a few more moments our lips meet again. This time, faster, and with more want.

She sits up, climbing onto my lap in an upright position, straddling me. My hands lay on her waist as I deepen the kiss. Her hands run through my hair and I begin to roll up her shirt. We come apart as I take it the rest of the way off. I hold her close to me with my arm around her back.

She starts to roll up my shirt, bringing the fabric over my head. She stops for a moment, staring at my collar bone and running her hand over the 3 inch scar. I can see the fear and sadness in her eyes as she looks back up at me. I place my hand over hers as she stares hard into my eyes.

"I'm ok" I mouth to her, only the smallest noise coming out of my mouth. She continues to stare at me, and I can tell she is not completely convinced.

After a while she leans in and kisses me again. I hold her around the small of her back, her silky skin feeling heavenly against my hands. I lay her down so I am on top of her.

I kiss her neck as her hands find their way around my abdomen. She lets out a small sigh as I suck on her skin. Her hands roam my shoulders and biceps as my head works its way lower on her chest. She lets out a pleasured sigh under me as I kiss her lightly on the top of one of her breasts.

She makes a small noise as I reach my hands down to unbutton her pants. She kicks them off and I throw them on the floor. I stare at the beauty laying underneath me in her black bra and underwear. Kissing her again, I start to rub her thighs as she unbuttons my jeans leaving me in my boxers. I inch my hand closer to her center, making sure she was okay with it.

When I receive no resistance, I start to rub over the material of her panties. She moans quietly and I can't help but smile at the sound. The thought that I was giving her pleasure was enough to send me over the edge. I start to curl my fingers under her underwear; cautiously I slip a finger inside her. She moans as I rub the inside of her walls.

"Austin" she whispers in pleasure. I smile against her lips, adding another finger and kissing her neck again. I thrust my hand slowly in and out.

Her lips attach to my neck; her hands running through my hair as I kiss along her collarbone.

"God Ally" I whisper under my breath as she sucks a sensitive spot on my skin. I move my lips to her neck, trailing light kisses up and down it. I start to suck on her neck, not too hard to where it would hurt though.

She tilts her head to the side, exposing more of herself to me. She lets out another moan into the crook of my neck, her arms wrapping around my shoulders. I make my kisses tender again, making my way back up to her lips.

I stop for a moment letting my nose brush with hers. I open my eyes, finding her brown ones staring back at me.

I take a breath and close my eyes again, connecting her lips with mine again. She grabs onto the waistband of my boxers, tugging on them. I pull away giving her a cautious look. She just sits up slightly and pulls them down the rest of the way, her eyes saying so much more than words ever could. I couldn't help but crack a small smile as I wrap my arms around her back and unhook her bra. She kicks off her panties the rest of the way, lying back on the couch.

I let my body rest between her legs and connect our lips again, slowly and tenderly.

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

I wake up tucked firmly under Austin's arm, his nose buried in my neck. I look at the time on the TV.

 _3:00AM_

I smile a bit of a dumb smile and turn over, nuzzling my head into his bare chest. My eyes flutter up and down his features, admiring his perfect jaw line. My small smile drops a bit as my eyes land on his scar again _._

I run my hand over it, swallowing as I look back up to his sleeping face. I couldn't imagine a world without him in it. I cuddle up to him more, my cheek pressed against his chest.

He shifts a bit and his arms tighten around me. I close my eyes again.

A few seconds later, I hear my phone buzzing profusely. I pick my head up, glancing over to see the contact ID. My eyes shoot open and I quickly wiggle myself out of Austin's grasp, careful not to wake him. I stumble a bit as I slide to answer the call.

"Hello" I say quietly.

"Ally where the hell are you it's 3am you little bitch" my dad spats into the phone. I cringe, trying desperately to find my clothes in the dark.

"I'm sorry I-I'll be home soon" I stutter out, pulling on my pants.

"You better be" he grunts. I cringe and hang up. I pull on my shirt, looking once more at a sleeping Austin then quietly slip out the door.

* * *

 **A/N: There ya go! all that sexual tension released lol. I hope you liked it please let me know what you thought!**

 **and ALSO where do you think they both stand with regards to falling for the other? Do you think it's Austin? Ally? Both? LET ME KNOW!**

 **next chapter something pretty bigish happens...something that will definitely lead to something else...sorry for the vagueness but you efinately dont wanna miss it!**

 **see you in 3-4 days:) thanks as always and**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**Everybody who reviewed thank you a million times infinity! you have no idea how happy it made/makes me to read all your predictions and thoughts on the story. Thank you so much! And thank you so much to the guests who reviewed! :) you guys are amazing i swear. Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit shorter I think but i think you will enjoy it:) please let me know what you thought! read on!**

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

I groan as my phone alarm starts buzzing uncontrollably from the other room. Again: why does school have to start so damn early.

I open my eyes, slightly dazed. I furrow my brow as I see that I am lying alone. I look around, sitting up.

"Ally?" I call. When there is no answer I get up, walking into my bedroom and slapping my hand down on the clock to turn it off.

I walk into my bathroom, looking around a bit more before coming to the conclusion that she had left before I got up. I frown slightly. I couldn't help but be slightly disappointed by that.

I sigh and grab a towel from the cabinet and set it on the sink.

I turn on my shower and climb in. I run my fingers through my hair as the warm water hits my skin. I couldn't help but smile as I thought of last night. It was extremely enjoyable to say the least.

After washing my body, I turn off the shower and dry myself off.

I walk over to my dresser and grab my dark wash jeans and red V-Neck. I shut the drawer and slide them on, walking back to the bathroom mirror.

I push my hair around a bit until I am satisfied with my appearance. I never got why guys did that. I mean it couldn't have changed things _that_ much; but yet it just…did.

I sigh, walking into the living room.

"Keys, keys, keys" I mumble to myself, moving the various objects on the counter to find them. I hear jingling under my book and lift it up revealing my car keys. I smile proudly to myself and make my way to the door. I feel my phone buzz as I walk out.

 _New text message from Ally_

I smile and quickly open it.

 _Could you give me a ride to school babe_

I smile a bit at the words and text back.

 _On my way_

* * *

I beep my horn as I pull up to Ally's house. A few minutes later she comes out. My eyes look her up and down as she walks over to my car. Her body was dressed in skin tight denim skinny jeans and a loose yellow top that stopped just at her waistband. On her feet were her high heels; though they weren't as high as usual and they were in boot form.

"Hey sexy" I say with a wink as she enters on the passenger side. She rolls her eyes.

"Good morning to you too" she says fixing her hair, pulling it out from under the seatbelt strap. I absentmindedly stare at her as she does so; admiring the way she smoothed out her shirt and pants. She looks up a bit, noticing my staring.

"Are you gonna go?" she asks giving me a weird look.

"What oh...Yeah" I say and start the car. She giggles and I glance over at her, finding the sound makes me smile.

"I like the color of your shirt" I say. She laughs a little.

"I wore it just for you" she says, slightly sarcastic. I chuckle and continue to drive.

"So what time did you leave this morning?" I ask her after a while of silence. She is quiet for a moment.

"Oh um…I don't know just left when I got up. I needed to get my clothes from my house and you were still asleep so..."

"Oh, ok" I say. She just nods, looking at her lap and twiddling with her fingers. I glance over at her for a moment. It wasn't like her to be this quiet.

"You ok?" I ask her in a caring voice. She nods her head.

"Yeah I'm fine...I'm just tired" I stare at her for a moment, unconvinced, then look back at the road.

* * *

I kiss her head as we walk into school; my arm draped over her shoulders as her fingers reach up and intertwine with mine.

She lays her head back against my chest for a minute and my lips press against her head again. It was like I couldn't control it. Her head was just there…and it needed to be kissed.

I take my arm away as she opens her locker.

"Do you even have a back pack?" I question in realization that I have never seen her wear one. She shakes her head.

"Nope" she says. I just shake my head at her with a slight laugh, having nothing more to add to the conversation. She closes her locker and we start to walk again.

I wrap my arm around her waist, my hand squeezing her side.

"So tonight I was thinking we could-"She jumps a bit making me stop midsentence. I look down at her, concerned.

"You ok?" I ask taken back a bit.

"Um…yah why" she says biting her lip, looking as if she is in pain. I furrow my brow but decide to let it go.

"Ok um anyway I was thinking tonight-"She winces as I tighten my grip on her again; letting out a small gasp. I look at her with confused and concerned eyes.

"Ally" I say in the form of a question. She just looks at me and tries to continue walking. I pull her back to me.

She winces, holding back a whimper and I notice my hand positioned on her side again. I look at her once then back to my hand.

"Austin don't-"I ignore her plea and lift up the side of her shirt, revealing three horizontal burn marks on her skin. My eyes widen a bit and I look back up at her.

"Oh my God Ally" I breathe. She shakes her head and pulls her shirt back down then starts to walk away.

"Ally who did this" I ask her manically as I follow her. She sighs.

"What difference does it make?"

"Ally answer me" I order grabbing hold of her arm and making her face me. She looks at me for a moment.

"My dad decided to be an angry drunk last night" she spits spitefully. I just stare at her for a moment, realization hitting me that that is why she had left. She raises an eyebrow. "Happy?" she asks me starting to walk away again. I am quick to follow her.

"No why the hell would I be happy?! How many times has he hurt you Ally?" I ask manically.

"Austin-"she starts but I cut her off.

"Ally!"

It is quiet for a moment as we stare into each other's eyes. I sigh and walk forward, wrapping my arms around her tiny frame. She pushes me away and I just stare at her.

"I have worked too damn hard to be numb to this. I don't need your pity and I sure as hell don't wanna hear anything you have to say about it alright." she says, quietly but sternly.

My heart breaks a bit. Numb. I was far too familiar with that word. I swallow becoming silent again. I go to talk again but she cuts me off.

"I can take care of myself. Ok. I'm fine" She says. I just stare at her, unconvinced. Tension lies heavily in the air.

"Let's get to class" I say quietly, biting back emotion. She stares at me but I don't make eye contact with her. I wrap my arm protectively around her, keeping a firm grip on her shoulder. We walk in silence, though the words in my head were buzzing loudly.

I hated that he had hurt her like that. Sure I know she could take care of herself, but I've been through enough hell in my life and it hurt to witness the hell in hers. Sure I knew it was there but knowing her dad was an alcoholic and actually witnessing burn marks on Ally's otherwise perfect skin was a whole different story.

I wanted to kill that guy; and it was beginning to scare me just how much I cared.

* * *

 **Alright what do you all think? predictions? thoughts? rants? haha thank you so much for reading:)**

 **There are 6 more chapters after this one. The next chapter...trust me...you do not want to miss it. I can't tell you anything else about it but just trust that yo don't wanna miss it :)**

 **see you in 3-4 days!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you guys so so much for everything you write to me:) I'm so so happy you are enjoying the story! now in the beginning of this chapter Austin's thoughts repeat a bit from last chapter. Just warning ya so you don't go wait what is this dejavoo? ANYWAY I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know your reactions:)**

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

All day I had not been able to get Ally out of my head. I didn't know why this was affecting me so much. I mean I knew she had to go through crap, but knowing that and actually seeing burns on her skin were two entirely different things.

I couldn't shake the thought; it chilled me to the core.

Besides, I knew what it felt like to hurt; physically and otherwise; and I didn't want Ally to have to go through that. I wanted to shield her from the bad in this world; but there was no way in hell she would let me do that.

She could just be so stubborn sometimes. Couldn't she see I was only trying to help?

She could make me so frustrated; but…no matter how much I wanted to be mad at her I just couldn't get past those brown eyes; those soft, beautiful brown eyes.

I shake my head and reach for my book, hoping to get my mind engaged in something else. I lie back on my couch and start to read; biting my thumb as my eyes scan the pages from left to right.

A few minutes pass and I turn the page. I sigh, my thoughts getting sidetracked again.

I just didn't get it. How could anyone have the nerve to hurt Ally? What could possibly possess you to want to hurt her. There weren't enough words to even begin to describe how I felt about that sick bastard; not to mention my worry for her and new image of my Ally being beaten that was haunting me.

I sigh and close the novel, sitting back up. My thumb runs over the worn edges as I stare off into the empty space in front of me.

I think back to the words I had just read. The supporting character Rose had been attempting to comfort the main character Henry after he had discovered a suicide note that stated he was the reason the victim had killed himself.

He was searching his mind trying desperately to figure out what he had done to make someone take their own life.

" _Everyone has a fault"_ Rose had said. _"Whether it be big or small it is there. It may go unnoticed or it may be broadcasted, but that is out of your control. Keeping it quarantined is nearly impossible, but if you can find it, you're at an advantage; so start searching."_

That line had gotten me thinking. There was a lot of truth behind it.

If you are unaware of the thing that you are absentmindedly doing, then there is no way to stop yourself from doing it.

Maybe Ally didn't even realize how she was stuffing her feelings; I know I never did. It was just a normalcy; not expressing and or allowing yourself to feel anything.

You don't see it but to other's it is apparent; and until someone points it out to you, or you somehow discover it yourself, you unconsciously suffer the consequences.

She may not want it, but she needed someone to point it out to her. I know firsthand that when you let it go for too long it can be catastrophic. It's not healthy, nor easy to recover from.

I sigh and tap my foot uneasily against the floor. My hand reaches in my pocket, feeing the cellular device. I take it out, opening the page to Ally's number. I stare at her contact for a long time, contemplating my next move.

I let out a heavy sigh, standing up and walking into my bedroom. Heavily, I place the phone on the side table next to my bed.

Reluctantly I turn around and force myself to walk back into the kitchen.

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

I wince as I rub cream over the burns. After covering the last one, I screw the cap back on the bottle and place it back in its spot on the counter. I look at myself in the mirror as I wash my hands; my breath hitches as something catches my eye. I stop for a moment, turning off the water and taking a closer look.

I saw it; the scratch mark buried within my eyebrow. A chill runs up my spine, remembering the branch that had caught my skin as I frantically escaped my tree house and ran from my father. I shudder at the memory. I was only seven.

I sigh, splashing cold water on my face and walking to my room. Throwing on a different shirt, I sit on my bed. I lean over and pick up my sketch pad off the ground.

Grabbing a pencil, I start to lightly draw the outline of a flame, shading in one side and leaving the other as is.

On the light side I draw the scar; the same design I had created four years ago. Something about it brought me peace as the lead from my pencil formed it on the paper.

It was a way to escape my mind for a bit. In that moment all I was focused on was the drawing on the paper; and that was my new reality for the time being.

I was in complete control of it. It was up to me what lines to draw, and up to me what lines to erase; and that brought me peace.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

I lay back in my bed, spotting my phone out of the corner of my eye. I wanted to talk to her so badly. I knew she probably wouldn't let me discuss what had happened today but I at least wanted to hear her voice.

I contemplate the idea for a moment, staring mindlessly at the device.

"Screw it" I say to myself, leaning over to pick up the phone. I sit up slightly as I dial.

My heart beats quickly as the monotone rings drone on one after the other for what feels like forever. Finally they come to a stop.

"Austin?" she says, sounding skeptical. My heart rate calms at the sound of her voice.

"What? You can call me in the middle of the night but I can't call you?" I point out. She sighs.

"What do you want Austin"

"I just wanted to talk to you" I say. "How are you?"

"Austin I told you just drop it please-"she interjects.

"I didn't mean that I just meant how are you like how's it going" It is silent for a bit before she responds.

"I'm ok. How are you?" she says with little emotion.

"I'm alright" I answer. The line falls silent again.

"I was about to go to bed but...I wanted to hear your voice first" I tell her. She chuckles a bit.

"Yah right. You're just following 'let's sweet talk'" I laugh, almost having forgotten about the rules in place.

"Do you realize how juvenile this game is?" I ask her light heartedly. She laughs a little.

"Yeah…sometimes it crosses my mind" she says, making me smile, but my expression soon changes.

"No, but really…I wanted to talk to you" I say seriously.

"What about" she asks, sounding hesitant. I twiddle the bed sheets in my fingers.

"I don't know" I say timidly.

"Yes you do" she says. I sigh, taking a pause before speaking again.

"You know it's not ok right…what he did to you" I ask reluctantly. It is silent on the other end.

"Yeah" she says quietly after a long time. My eyes widen slightly, having expected a snappier response.

"But…it doesn't really matter...I mean right or wrong…it's not going to stop him from doing it" Her voice is delicate as she finishes and I can hear the sadness behind her words.

I stay quiet for a moment.

"Ally" I say grabbing her attention. "You're worth something. You're not just a fly on the wall" I tell her.

She swallows, the tone of her voice changing as she puts her guard back up again.

"I know Austin…don't try to fix what's not broken" she says, uncertainty behind her words.

"I can't help it Ally…I can't help trying to fix what _is_ broken" I say, my volume level rising the slightest bit.

"Austin. I'm fine."

"No. No you're not fine that's just something you're saying to try and convince yourself you are so that you don't have to actually deal with it" I say sternly.

"Oh please you don't know what the hell you're talking about" she spats, obviously agitated with me now. I sit up straight in my bed, raising my voice.

"I know what I'm talking about Ally! I know firsthand what I'm talking about!" She tries to interrupt but I cut her off. "-And I know Ally that deep down you're scared! You're scared to let me in; you're scared to let anyone in! Because you're afraid to get hurt again. No matter how much you try and hide it, you can't keep the truth hidden forever Ally. Eventually you are going to break"

"Austin! Will you ever just learn to fuck off!" she yells angrily at me.

"No! You know what, I can't just learn to fuck off! I don't think you're being honest with yourself Ally!"

"Austin, why the hell do you even care?"

"Because I frickin' love you!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

The line falls dead silent; only the light sound of breathing to be heard.

I breathe heavily, calming myself down as I realize what I just said. I run my fingers through my hair, forcing my words out of my mouth.

"Yeah. I guess I lost… Bye Als" I say quietly.

I hang up the call, staring at my phone for a bit, processing all that had just happened.

I run my hand through my hair again, squeezing my eyes shut in an attempt to erase the last moments from my memory.

My phone buzzes.

 _New text message from Ally_

Hesitantly, I open it.

 _Game over_

Manic, I throw my phone across the room, letting out an angry scream, cursing under my breath.

Was that it? Was it all just...over? That was the idea right? Make a game out of it? Well, the game was over now; and I lost; No more game, no more hugs, no more kisses just…Dawson…Moon.

* * *

 **...so...reactions? cause I know you will have one after that last part haha. Did you see it coming? what do you think will happen next? THE STORY ISN'T OVER YET! haha there is more to come:)**

 **next chapter you will see how they act around each other now that their game is over and you will see some of the repercussions and effects it has had on them.**

 **See you in 3 days!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow! I am over whelmed with love! haha thank you guys so much for all of the reviews. I absolutely loved reading all of your reactions to last chapter:) I decided to update a little early this time cause i just love you guys. Sorry for the late at night update but i just got home haha. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think:)**

 **Oh and I don't own Heart Attack by Demi Lavato**

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

 _Never put my love out on the line_

 _Never said yes to the right guy_

 _Never had trouble getting what I want_

 _But when it comes to you I'm never good enough_

"When I don't care…" I sing softly to myself, humming the rest along with my radio.

I sigh as I pull into my parking space. I turn off the car and slump back in my seat.

I watch as the masses of students pile into the school; laughing and talking, some teachers pushing their way past. This scene had played out countless times before and yet today it felt different. Everything seemed to be going by in slow motion; like I was watching the world around me go by while I stayed here, frozen in time.

I shake my head, unbuckling my seat belt and getting out of the car. So many thoughts were running through my head; thoughts of myself, thoughts of everything that had happened, but mostly, thoughts of Ally.

"You friggin idiot" I mumble to myself.

I lean into the back seat and drag my back pack out, slinging it over my shoulder. I sigh and start to make my way through the parking lot and onto campus.

How the hell did I even get into this mess? Everything that had happened all had become a blur ever since I spoke those three dreaded words.

It didn't feel like reality. I mean did it all actually happen? Did I really spend all that time getting to know her; the girl who I had been around forever; the girl who put a smile on my face for a few seconds every day; The girl I never knew could have this much of an effect on me.

I shake my head. All these feelings were new to me; I wasn't quite fond of them.

I've never fallen for anyone, and of course I had to pick Ally Dawson to be the first.

I scoff at myself.

 _Idiot.  
_ _

As I enter the building I make a clear path towards my locker, not making eye contact with anyone and ignoring any greetings that came my way.

As I approach the back wall I push past a few more students, feeling more alone than I had in a long time.

Rather hastily I open my locker, grabbing what I needed out of it and loading it in my back pack. I slam it shut then start to walk to my class.

I glance up for a moment. My breath hitches as I catch sight of Ally opening her locker across the hall.

I stare at her for a moment, not entirely sure what to do. Before I can do anything she turns around; my heart stops as she catching my eye. She nods up at me.

"Moon" she says as she passes by me. Her voice sounds different than usual as she utters the fraise. She barely looks up at me.

"Dawson" I mumble under my breath as I watch her walk away. My eyes wander down to her legs; where she had obviously tried to cover bruises with makeup.

I swallow. My heart sinks as I try to rip my eyes away from her. Failing miserably, I watch until she is completely out of my site.

I hated this feeling; the feeling of helplessness. The feeling of just wanting to protect her but knowing she won't let me. That feeling of knowing so much, yet having to pretend like I knew nothing… It was torture.

I stand motionlessly in the hall, staring at the space ahead of me when some freshman bumps into me.

"Sorry" he utters as he continues on. I don't react. I didn't have the energy to react.

Normally I would have made some snarky remark, but not today. Today I said nothing. Today I felt like nothing; and it fucking sucked.

* * *

The whole day had just droned out. The classes were the same. The teachers were the same. The people were the same; but I was different. I couldn't stop thinking about her. It was like an obsession. I craved her. I wanted her in my arms; to hold her again; to really hold her, not just for some stupid game.

I slap myself across the face to end my fantasy. Cassidy looks back at me, giving me a confused look. I just roll my eyes, letting her know I was in no mood to chat. She turns back around, getting the message.

I sigh, tapping my leg restlessly. I watched the clock. I didn't want this period to end.

I watch the big hand of the clock as it ticks to the hour. I sigh as the bell rings for the end of 5th period.

I reluctantly get up out of my seat. The next class was the class I was dreading most; the class where Ally Dawson sat in the middle row, two seats from the left.

I pack up my bag slowly, then make my way to 6th period.

* * *

I sigh as I walk through the door, trying my best not to look at her. I walk swiftly to the back of the room, slipping in unnoticed.

I slump down in my seat in the back corner, not even bothering to unload my binder. When Mr. Evans starts the lesson I let myself zone out in a day dream.

Why did I have to say I love you? Why did I have to ruin everything?

I mean It's not that I was blind sited by the outcome; this was the whole point right? One of us to fall in love and the other well… 'won'.

It just felt so wrong to me. I absolutely hated sitting here pretending like nothing happened when so much did.

Watching her open up a little bit and then shut down again was awful. Plus, I knew her situation was getting worse by the day. It was becoming obvious with the amount of new injuries she had to cover.

She may say she's fine but I could see it in her eyes; this was starting to scare her, and God knows it was scaring me.

"Mr. Moon" I hear Mr. Evans say, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah" I answer.

"Would you like to explain to the class what I just said" God, I hated when teachers did this. Like dude I know I'm not paying attention…you know I'm not paying attention…so cut the lame-O remark you think is clever and just give me detention.

"No" I answer emotionlessly, my arms folded. He sighs and walks over to his desk.

"Well maybe you'll feel more talkative in detention" he says handing me the slip. See.

I roll my eyes as he walks away.

Ally looks back at me briefly and I catch her eye, nearly breaking at the sight of her beautiful brown eyes.

* * *

The bell rings and I watch one by one as people leave the classroom. I of course stay. I have detention to serve.

I notice Ally lingering back behind the rest of the crowd. When almost everyone has left she picks up her books and walks over to me.

"What do you want?" I ask sounding a bit more hostile than I had planned. She leans her hand on my desk.

"Nothing" she says. "Just wanted to wish you a happy detention" she says smugly. I roll my eyes.

"Really, you came all the way over here just to say that? If that's all you're going to say at least make it more clever" She rolls her eyes.

"Cause you're the expert in cleverness" she states sarcastically.

"Um yeah" I say, my arms folded with a smirk.

"Oh ok Mr. clever what would you have said?" she challenges.

"Pfftt something like…something…" I trail off and her eyes grow wider with an amused grin.

"I don't know but it would have been clever" I am quick to add. She giggles a bit.

"Yeah, yeah of course" she says. I crack a smile looking down at my desk.

"You know it" I say chuckling a bit, but my chuckle soon turns into a frown as my eyes meet hers again.

"You're seriously just going to pretend like nothing happened" I ask her sadly. Her smirk drops and she is quiet for a moment.

"Nothing did happen" she says, diverting her eyes from mine.

"Come on Ally, you sure as hell know something happened...A lot happened" I say, trying my hardest not to let my voice crack.

"All that happened was we played a game…We pretended to be a couple, basically playing a role…and let time run its course until one of us lost by falling for the other" she says.

"Come on Ally you and I both know we weren't just 'playing a role'. It may have started out that way but it turned into something else and you know it...everything you told me…everything I told you…I have a hard time believing that you feel nothing for me." I say calmly. She swallows, just looking at me. Finally she opens her mouth again.

"And so what if I did? It's not like we could ever have a future together…" she says, obviously straining to keep her voice steady. I shake my head.

"I'm not asking for a future…I just want to hear you admit it…admit that you care about me too…" she goes to respond but I cut her off. "And don't say you don't…I know you Ally…you wouldn't sleep with someone you didn't care about." She bites her lip staring hard into my eyes.

"I should be getting home" she says almost in a whisper, spite behind her voice. She spins around and starts to make her way out. I call out to her as she goes.

"Hey you might wanna use some more makeup on your leg!" She turns around, a slightly shocked expression on her face.

"You can still see what you're trying to hide" I say hastily.

She just stares at me for a minute. After a bit she turns her head back around and walks out of the classroom.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? :) What will happen next! let me know!**

 **next chapter you will get to see what's going on in Ally's story. It will be an intense one. You don't wanna miss it haha.**

 **see you in 3 days:) maybe a little sooner depending.**

 **Thank you all so so much again and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you thank you for all your reviews:) they mean the absolute world to me as i have said before. I decided to post this chapter tonight instead of tomorrow. I hope you enjoy it! and please let me know your thoughts.**

 **Oh! just so you know the italics in the beginning are a flash back. Didn't want you guys to be confused.**

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

Manically I open the door of my house, aggressively throwing my books down on the ground. I examine my leg in the mirror; running my thumb over the fading foundation. I let out an exasperated scream, sliding down and leaning against the door.

Tears well up in my eyes. Freaking Austin. Freaking game. Freaking everything.

I blink back the teardrops and get up shakily from the ground. I walk into the downstairs bathroom.

I stop in my tracks as I see my reflection in the mirror. I stare in the eyes looking back at me. Sometimes I didn't even recognize myself. I didn't see a girl named Ally; I saw brown eyes, brown hair, colorless skin…

The only thing I could recognize in that mirror was vulnerability; and I fucking hated that.

 _I run down the street, quickly so not to get too wet from the rain. I take my usual turn into the woods and climb the rickety latter up to my tree house. Moving the loose piece of wood from the entrance, I walk inside._

 _The sound of the increasing raindrops hitting the roof was muffled by the walls around me. I turn on my flash light, standing it up in the corner and watching as the light illuminates the room._

 _I reach over and grab my book opening it to the page I had left off on and begin to read. The steady pitter patter of the rain was interrupted by a loud clash of thunder. I jump, beginning to feel uneasy. I shake it off best I can and put my head back in my book._

 _A few minutes later another loud thump follows the first making me jump again; only this time it wasn't thunder. I look up quickly, my heart rate picking up._

 _Another thump followed the previous, causing my tree house to rock from side to side. I stood up, my body tense as I fixated my eyes on the door._

 _I heard grunting and the footsteps got quicker. My hands shook and goose bumps formed on my arms._

" _h-hello" I say in a small voice. My breath hitches as the wood making the front door is thrown from the tree and my drunken father barges in through the opening._

 _I back up against the wall, fear taking over my features._

" _There you are bitch" he slurs walking towards me. I swallow trying my best to get away._

" _Tryin' to leave me too? Just like your mom? PENNY" I swallow again kicking a box in front of me for protection._

" _Come 'mere you little whore" he says lunging forward at me and grabbing my arm, his nails digging into my skin._

 _I let out a scream as his hand tries to make its way under my shirt. I kick at his legs, holding back his hand best to my ability. Finally, I manage to kick him hard in the groin, causing him to fall back in a fit of cuss words._

 _I stare in horror for a moment at the man lying on the floor. I race out of the tree house, my heart beating at lightning speed._

 _I let out a small shriek as a jagged branch rips through my skin. I bring my finger up to touch the wound, blood dripping from the open cut and onto my fingers._

 _My eyes shoot up as I hear movement from the tree house again. Quickly, I continue my way down the ladder.  
_

Tears well up in my eyes again as I re-live the memory. I was only seven.

I bite my lip hard shaking my head and clenching my fists.

I scream, punching the mirror in front of me. The glass shatters and stray shards bounce on the tile near my feet. I let out another shriek, blood trickling from my knuckles.

My vision becomes blurry as tears well over my eyes. Weakly, I sink to the ground, letting the tears fall.

I pull my legs to my chest, resting my head on top of my knees. I let out a helpless sob, my breathing manic and unsteady.

The tears fall fast, dampening my cheeks and dripping down onto my legs. I clench my eyes shut, whimpering silently on the floor.

I was alone; completely alone. That's where I had lived all my life; in solitude.

* * *

AUSTIN's POV:

I open the door of my apartment, dropping my back pack on the floor and continuing into the kitchen to make myself a sandwich.

I search the fridge for a moment.

"Fuck" I curse realizing I was out of turkey. I slam the door shut, kicking the trash bags at my feet angrily and cursing under my breath.

I let out another angry scream, breathing heavily.

I close my eyes, starting to calm myself down. I lean my elbows on the counter, running my fingers through my hair.

"God…what's wrong with me" I whisper to myself.

I stay like that for a while; eyes closed, head in my hands. It was completely quiet; the only sound to be heard was that of my own breathing. Slowly I pick my head back up, looking around my silent apartment.

I sigh and walk myself over to the couch. The sound of my footsteps on the wood floor echoed throughout the room, only reminding me of my lack of company.

I sit down and take off my shoes, throwing them to the side. I stare into the space in front of me, not being able to get a certain face out of my head.

God I missed her. As much as I hated to admit it, I really missed her. She was special to me. She _is_ special to me; and I wanted her back in my arms.

I clench my eyes shut again, rubbing my face in the palms of my hand.

I sigh. _Stop sulking you idiot. Stop remembering all the times you shared and all that sentimental crap that apparently meant nothing. Stop surrendering to someone else and letting them control your emotions. Stop acting like those idiots in the movies. Stop every pointless thing you are doing right now and get up off this damn couch and go buy some Goddamn turkey_.

I sigh and open my eyes, forcing myself to find the energy to stand up. Once upright, I sigh and grab my keys off the counter. _See. Was that so hard?_

"Shut up" I say aloud to the voice inside my head. I stop for a moment.

Had it really come to this; talking to myself? I think I could be classified as clinically insane if this goes on any longer. I shake my head and give myself a light slap as I wiggle my shoes back on.

I sigh once more and walk back out of my apartment; slamming the door behind me as I leave.

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

I sit silently in the corner of my bathroom, picking at the material of my shorts as I stare lifelessly at the wall. I didn't have the energy to stand up. I barely had the energy to breath.

Was that an option? Could I just stop breathing? I think I've served my time well enough in this hell hole of life. If there's a heaven I'd sure like to see what it's like.

I shake my head at myself. Was I really thinking about fucking killing myself? _Idiot._

I stay on the ground for a moment longer. Finally I muster up the will to stand. I help myself up, splashing cold water in my face and drying my eyes. I fix my matted hair a bit, composing myself, then walk back outside.

I move slowly to the couch. My footsteps unsteady as I plop down on the sofa.

With a shaky hand I reach for my binders. I stare at them for a moment before opening the one I needed. I reach over and grab a pencil from the side table, absentmindedly starting my homework.

It was a skill I had developed from an early age; being able to block out everything else and only focus on the task at hand.

Was I proud of it? I didn't really have a feeling towards it one way or the other.

It was a coping mechanism; a survival skill. If it weren't for its existence I would have been gone a long time ago.

* * *

The sound of a car door makes me jump. Groggily, I open my eyes to find myself still on the couch with my binder across my chest. I sit up, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

I hear voices coming from outside. I groan, knowing my dad and his "friends" are the sources of the noise.

I start to gather my things as they unlock and open the front door. I pick up my pace, hoping I would be out of sight by the time they walked in.

I start to walk away but am stopped by the unpleasant sound of my father's drunken voice.

"Hey bitch…what are you do-oing up" he slurs. I just ignore him continuing to the staircase, my heart jumping a bit.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going" he screams sternly. I swallow as two other large men emerge from behind him. They come closer to me.

My heart rate quickens and I hug my books closer to my body, backing up timidly.

"Upstairs" I reply softly. I glance at the tall man behind my dad. He just stares at me, a dangerous look in his eyes. I take a shaky breath and start to run up the stairs. They follow. My heart beats out of my chest as I manically stumble my way to my door.

I reach for the door knob but am stopped by an aggressive hand grabbing me by the waist. I let out a scream as the man holds me to him tightly.

I struggle, trying desperately to get out of his grasp. His nails dig into my sides as I squirm. The other stranger grows an evil grin, his sick face staring me down. I swallow.

Abruptly, the man holding me hostage pins me to the ground, the other standing next to him holding my arms down. I flail my legs around yelling at the top of my lungs, but my voice is soon muffled by a large hand over my mouth. My eyes dart to my father, pleading for his help, though I have no expectations of getting it.

"Don't move bitch" my father says kicking my shins until I am in too much pain to move.

Tears flow from my eyes as the stranger on top of me unbuttons my pants.

I squeeze my eyes shut, hot tears rolling down my cheeks. I feel a towel being tied tightly in my mouth.

The last thing I see is the man's cynical face inches from mine; and then I black out.

* * *

 **Originally the end of this chapter was going to be something much less severe. However, this is where my 1am writing led me. Every time i read it over and even writing it i get emotional and feel sick inside thinking about that happening to Ally. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Please please let me know reactions and thoughts..you know i live for them.**

 **Next chapter is another one of my favorites along with 8 and 9. I'm pretty sure you will all be happy with it.**

 **see you in 3 days:)**

 **I love you guys and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry for the desturbingness of last chapter but I am excited for you to read this one!**

 **Fun fact: I wrote the beggining of this chapter and the idea for it when i was still writing chapter 1. So my writing was all trying to lead up to this moment of Ally's character's climax almost.**

 **Anyway i hope you enjoy this and please let me know your thoughts:)**

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

A loud banging on my front door awakens me. I jump, rubbing my eyes as I come out of my groggy state. The knocking continues, sounding more frantic than before. Confused, I roll out of bed.

Half awake, I walk out of my room and to the front door.

The knocking happens again.

"I'm right here. God..." I curse under my breath becoming agitated.

As I open the door my eyes widen, shocked at who I see in the doorway.

"Ally?" I say in the form of question. She rubs her arm timidly, looking like a scared little puppy that lost its owner.

"Hey Austin" she says in a small voice. She doesn't look like her normal self. Her face is free of makeup, her eyes are red and she wore no heels, making her petite frame stand at only about 5 ft.

"What are you doing here" I ask her confused. She is quiet for a moment.

"Could I come in" she says small-ly, her voice sounding shaky.

"It's 3 in the morning Ally, I'm gonna need more of an explanation." She just looks at me. Her expression something I've never seen on her before.

She shakes her head.

"Never mind. I'm sorry. It was a stupid idea to come here. I just didn't know where else to go and-"I grab her arm to keep her from leaving.

"Ally" I say. She sniffles looking into my eyes. I had never seen her so venerable before. It was strange. Unnatural. My voice softens as I realize the hurt on her features.

"Ally what happened?" I ask her tenderly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She starts to tear up, her breathing becoming quick and manic.

"Hey, hey" I say in a soothing voice, walking closer to her. I take her small body in my arms, holding her close against me as she cries softly.

She wraps her arms around my waist, trembling against my chest. I pet her hair in an attempt to comfort her. I didn't know what was going on but I was scared. I had never seen her like this before; so fragile, so…human.

After a while she pulls back from my embrace. I look down at her.

"You can stay the night if you need" I tell her, rubbing her arm softly.

"Thanks" she practically whispers, whipping her nose on her sleeve. I look at her again with concern, feeling fearful; and helpless.

"Come on" I say under my breath, kissing her head as I lead her in my apartment.

* * *

"Thanks" she says in a small voice as I bring her over a cup of tea. I sit on the couch next to her.

"No problem" I say, glancing at her as she blows on the hot liquid. She stirs it, looking up at me every so often as I stare at her.

"Please don't look at me like that" she says after a while.

"Sorry…I'm just worried about you…I mean you show up at my apartment at 3am crying and you won't tell me what happened…it's not really like you to cry Ally…it's scaring me"

I could see the fear in her eyes as I spoke to her. I grab her hand.

"Please just tell me before my imagination blows this out of proportion" She looks hard into my eyes, hers becoming wet again. I give her hand a small squeeze and she glances down.

She swallows and I just stare at her.

"He came home drunk…him and his friends. I thought it was just like every night so I went upstairs to my room...but they followed me…I tried to shut the door but one of them grabbed me and pinned me down…" her voice was shaky. I swallow hard, scared to hear the rest.

"He pinned me to the ground and um…started taking my clothes off and when I resisted my dad kicked me and punched me and I couldn't get away and-" she stops, starting to hyperventilate. I rub her back as her tears quicken. Quickly, she leans forward and hugs me tightly, crying hard into my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her waist; her whole body shaking in my arms.

"I'm right here" I whisper in her ear. "I'm right here"

Her breathing is frantic against me and I hold her tighter. I pet her hair as she sobs, attempting to take all of this in.

After she has calmed down a bit she pulls away. I keep one arm around her back, not wanting to let her go. I just stare at her, scared out of my mind.

"Ally" I start.

"I'm sorry" she whimpers, wiping her eyes as more tears come.

"Sorry? Sorry for what" I ask her. She sniffles, whipping her nose on her sleeve.

"Just sorry…sorry for everything…sorry for coming here sorry for crying sorry for being a basket case-"

"Ally…Ally stop ok..." I tell her. She stares at me with vulnerable eyes. "Just come 'mere" I say. I wrap my arms around her again. She snuggles up to my torso. Her breathing is shaky against me as I pet her hair.

I press my lips to her head, kissing her softly.

Her hands crumple the material of my shirt as she grips me tightly.

You know that feeling when you feel your heart literally fall in your chest. That's all I was feeling right now. I was completely helpless; all I could do was hold her while she fell apart.

"I'm not even enough for my own dad to save" she sobs. I swallow, holding her a bit tighter. "All I am is a piece of shit that's what he's always said." Her voice rises as she yells at the man who is not there. "Am I nothing to you! Do you even remember I'm your own fucking daughter!" she screams, punching my chest as she sobs into me. I swallow, holding her head protectively to me.

"Ally, you know that's not true" I tell her quietly. She just continues to cry, her sobs taming over time.

"Is it" she says almost inaudibly. My heart breaks at the words. I pull away from her slightly, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"No, it isn't" I tell her, my voice heavy with emotion. "Ally, you are an incredible human being. You're strong, so, so strong, you're beautiful, you're kind, funny, and every wonderful thing you could say to describe a person. Please never believe otherwise" I beg of her. She stares into my eyes.

"I can't do it anymore" she whispers, tears flowing silently down her cheeks. My eyes scan hers as she crumbles back into my arms, crying softly into my chest.

I wanted to kill that asshole. I wanted to go down there and give him exactly what he deserved; but I knew Ally need me here; and frankly I wasn't going to leave her.

I hug her close, beginning to stroke her back. My lips press against her temple as I continue to hold her. As time passes she starts to calm down; I never let her out of my arms.

We stay like that for a while. I didn't mind. As long as she needed me to I would hold her; and let her cry; she needed it.

My hand pets her hair, moving in a slow rhythm up and down. Her breathing starts to steady and her tears begin to slow.

I loosen my grip on her a bit, though still keeping her engulfed in my embrace.

"I haven't done this in years" she says quietly.

"Done what?" I ask her, my eyes looking down on the brunette.

"Let anyone see me cry" she says. I am quiet for a moment.

"Well your secret's safe with me" I say. She cracks a small smile; the most beautiful thing I have seen in a while. She nuzzles herself further into me, closing her eyes as I scratch her back soothingly.

Her breathing slows from manic hyperventilation to steady breaths.

"Thank you" she says after a while.

"For what?" I ask looking down at her.

"For everything" she says. I crack a small smile and lean my head down to kiss her temple.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" I ask her caringly. She shakes her head against my chest.

"Just don't let go" she tells me. I swallow and rest my chin on her head.

"I won't" I say.

The only sound in the room was her steady breaths against my chest. I lean back on the couch, letting her body lay against mine. Her eyes close; tear stains on her cheeks. I stare at her, never wanting to let her out of my sites again.

I continue to stare at her for a while. I liked her better without makeup...she looked prettier...more pure.

Her mouth falls limp; a light sigh escaping her lips. I peer around to get a better look at her face.

Realizing she is asleep I slowly and carefully start to sit up, picking her up in my arms and carrying her to my bed. Her eyes open as I place her in the sheets.

"Sorry" I whisper. "I really tried not to wake you up but…" She shakes her head, giggling the slightest bit.

"It's fine. I hadn't completely fallen asleep yet" she says. I turn off the lamp light.

"Goodnight" I say softly and start to walk back to the couch.

"Wait" I hear her say. I turn around. "Where are you going?" she asks me quietly.

"The couch" I answer. It is quiet for a moment.

"Can you stay with me" she asks me shyly.

"Of course" I say, walking back to the bed and climbing in next to her. I situate myself under the sheets.

"Thanks" she says, barely audible.

"No problem Ally" I reply. The room is silent and I close my eyes; opening them not too long after, sensing her uneasiness.

I look over at her as she stares blankly at the ceiling.

"You ok" I ask her caringly, already knowing the answer. She swallows and shakes her head.

"Come 'mere" I say softly, extending my arm around her. She curls up to me, nuzzling herself into my side. I bring my other arm over her and hug her close.

"I'm sorry" she whispers in my shirt.

"For what" I say quietly. I feel her head shake against me.

"For everything" she says.

I just hold her; hoping I could provide some form of comfort to her. I kiss the top of her head, nuzzling my nose in her hair briefly. She hugs me tightly and closes her eyes.

I bring my head down to whisper in her ear.

"You're safe here" I say. "I won't let anyone hurt you"

She shifts a bit, nuzzling her nose under my neck.

It is not long before she is asleep in my arms. I watch her sleep for a while; only wanting to erase the pain that that evil bastard had bestowed upon her.

I didn't want to sleep. How could I sleep? I felt the need to protect her; to never let her out of my sight.

Even still, after a while my eyes drift closed and I fall back to into a light sleep.

* * *

 **So you got to see a different side of Ally there. She reached her breaking point in this chapter.. Wow only 2 chapters left! how the time flies.**

 **Next chapter you won't wanna miss. Stuff goes down. Just trust me haha**

 **Please let me know your feelings/ reactions of this chapter!**

 **See you in 3 days!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you guys so so much for everything. I can't believe next chapter is the last chapter! :'( I'm so happy you guys like this story and I'm overwhelmed with your love and support. This is a pretty intense chapter haha lets just say I dont think a lot is left unsaid between the two of them I hope you like it and please let me know what you think:)**

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

My eyes start to crack open, the light of the morning seeping in through my curtains. I look down at Ally, who is still quietly curled up to my abdomen. I move around a bit, trying to find a way out without waking her. Her eyes open as I do so.

"Sorry" I whisper. She rubs her eyes, sitting up. I just look at her, watching her closely as she wakes up.

"How'd you sleep" I ask her after she has become more alert.

"Fine I guess." She says small-ly. "Thanks for letting me stay here" I nod.

"No problem" She stretches and I get up, walking to my window and opening the curtains. I feel her eyes on me as I do so. I turn my head to look at her but as soon as our eyes meet she looks away. I look at her for a moment, trying to read the expression on her face. Giving up, I let out a light sigh.

"What do you want for breakfast" I ask her. She shrugs looking slightly uncomfortable. I look at her for a moment then nod towards the kitchen.

"Come on I'll show you what I have" I turn around and she slowly gets up, following me into the kitchen.

"Alright I've got waffles…cereal…." I trail off hoping for an answer as I was running out of things to offer.

"Um just some cereal is fine" she says, rubbing her arm as she sits down at the table.

"Ok" I say. I look through the cabinet.

I pull out the box of cheerios and pour her what is left in it. I look up at her from time to time, feeling awkward in the silence. The sound of the fridge opening and closing as I get the milk echoed through the room. She shifts uncomfortably in her chair, looking like she is struggling. I look away from her, starting to pour the milk into the bowel.

"You know...I'm not really that hungry anyway. I um…I should just be going." She says starting to get up. I furrow my brow.

"Go where?" I ask, probably sounding more insensitive than I had planned. She stops in her tracks looking back at me, an unsure look on her face.

"Home" she says so quietly I can barely hear her; she fiddles with the material of her pants. I walk over to her.

"No way. I'm not letting you go anywhere near that house" I say sternly. She just looks at me, twiddling with her fingers again. I look in her eyes, mine softening seeing the fear in hers. I let out a small sigh, placing my hands lightly on her shoulders and leaning forward to kiss her forehead; she pulls her head away and moves away from me. I furrow my brow, following her as she walks back into my bedroom.

"Hey…what's up?" I ask, concerned by her sudden change in mood. She looks to be hyperventilating; frantically pacing the floor, a manic energy about her.

"Hey" I say worried, going to touch her arm. She hits it away.

"Stop!" she yells at me, her voice raspy with emotion. I search her eyes, confused, backing off a bit.

"Stop? Stop what?" Her voice grows louder as she answers.

"Stop...touching me! Stop asking if I'm ok! Stop-Stop caring about me Austin! Why the hell do you even care about me!" she says full on screaming at me now, a hot tear running down her cheek. I step back a little, her tone throwing me off guard.

"Ally I-"

"Why can't you just shut me out like everyone else and just let me suffer in silence! You don't have to be my prince charming Austin! I can take care of myself!"

"Ally-"

"Just let me be Austin! I can handle it! I'm fine!" she yells at me, tears running fast down her cheeks.

"Really Ally? 'Cause it sounds like you're trying to convince yourself of that, not me" I say loudly to grab her attention, pulling her from her tirade. She just looks at me breathing heavily.

I cross my arms over my chest, becoming agitated with the situation. "And you know why I care Ally. I fucking care because I care about you. And when someone you care about gets fucking raped you fucking care." My voice is stern as I look her strait in the eyes. She needed to hear this.

"Austin-"she starts, but I cut her off.

"Look I know that you can take care of yourself. Hell you've basically been taking care of yourself your whole life. But I also know that right now you can't. Try as you might, you need someone to be there for right now Ally. And whether or not you want to admit it you're scared, angry and God knows what other emotions right now; but you won't admit that to yourself, because feeling anything at all scares the living hell out of you. You're afraid to show anyone the real you. Underneath the leather and the makeup...and the tough girl act...you have feelings…and I get that you don't want people to see them, but you know what Ally one day you're not gonna fucking have a choice. You're gonna have to woman the hell up and admit to yourself that you actually feel something for once in your life." She stares hard into my eyes; mine looking back at her with great intensity.

Her breathing starts to slow from manic breaths to a steadier pace.

"I love you" she whispers. My eyes widen.

"What" I say, shocked at what I just heard. She closes her eyes, swallowing hard before opening them again.

"I…I love you" she says, louder this time. I just stare at her for a minute, in awe at what I just heard. I swallow starting to back away from her.

"There. Now doesn't that feel good" I say, swallowing back emotion. I walk away back out into the living room. She just stands there staring at me, dumbfounded.

I sit on the couch, my head in my hands, deep in thought. My head pounded; thoughts regrets and fears putting pressure in my mind. I hear swift footsteps walking into the room.

"What the fuck?" she says angrily, her arms folded, a pissed off expression on her face. I turn to face her.

"What?" I say annoyed.

"That's it? I tell you I love you and you just walk away like it never even happened?" I get up, now irritated.

"You've gotta be kidding me Ally"

"What's that supposed to mean" she interjects as I come face to face with her.

"Ally when I told you that I loved you, you hung up the phone. That was it. You wanna tell me about pretending like it never happened? The next day I felt like maybe I had dreamt this whole damn thing up! Maybe none of it was real, maybe it was all me? So don't give me crap about pretending like it never happened Ally" I spit aggressively. She gawks at me.

"We had a deal Austin. I was just following th-"

"The game? Fuck the game alright. You and I are more than a fucking game Ally!" I yell.

"Austin if it weren't for that game you and I wouldn't even be here right now. All that we would be to each other is 'Dawson' and 'Moon' is that what you want?"

"No Ally that's not what I want why on earth would I want that?" I ask her appalled.

"Well for one thing you're life would be a hell of a lot easier" She says.

"What are you talking about Ally?"

"Come on Austin I make your life hell and you know it" she says.

"What are you-Ally-"

"Don't lie to me Austin you and I both know you were better off before I asked you to play this God damn game. Before you _really_ had me in your life. You don't have to act all innocent I know I'm a burden to people. My mom's just the only one who had the guts to do something about it…" she says. My eyes widen the slightest bit realizing what was actually happening.

"So that's what this is about for you" I say quietly. She looks at me tensely.

"What" she says. I exhale, coming to terms with the true meaning behind her small statement.

"You think that you're not capable of being loved or cared about by anyone because your mom left you…don't you..." She swallows, just staring at me. It is silent for a long time.

"It's not a matter of thinking it's a matter of adding up the facts" she says so quietly I can barely hear her. I just stare at her, not knowing what to say. She takes a breath in, looking down and off to the side again.

"Thanks for last night" she says quietly, putting on her shoes. She sighs, looking at me again and then walking out the door.

"Ally" I say going to follow her; but she is already gone. I sigh, scratching the back of my neck and sitting back down on the couch. I run my hands over my face rubbing my eyes tiredly. I squeeze them shut, deep in thought as I slouch back on the couch.

I honestly didn't know what to do. Did I go after her or did I give her her space.

I take a deep breath, deciding to let her be for a while.

I lay down on the couch, closing my eyes and trying to clear my head.

A lump in the cushion distracts me, causing me to open my eyes again. I furrow my brow, sitting up to investigate the source. Wedged between the cushions was Ally's black bra. I chuckle a bit, picking it up; remembering that night.

I smile to myself and place it on the side table. I get up and walk into my room, changing out of my sweats and into jeans. As I make my way back out into the living room I put the bra in my pocket. She can't get rid of me that easy.

* * *

 **So there ya go! Ally finally admitted she loves Austin; but what will happen next? haha pleaase let me know your reactions and predictions for the future! :) I love you guys so much thanks for everything!**

 **Next chapter is the last chapter:( You will see how things ultimately play out obviously haha.**

 **See you in 3 days!**

 **Oh! also if any of you have twitter accounts could you publish tweets with the hashtag #ChasingLifeSeason3 and tag abcfamily I'd really appreciate it**

 **Thanks again! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well here we are. The final chapter of Game on. Thank you guys so so much for everything. I had worked so hard to write this story and hearing your positive reactions to it was just amazing. It meant so so sooooo much to me thank you so much:) anyway here is the last chapter! without furthur ado i hope you like it and please let me know what you think.**

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

I sit up in my old tree house. I hadn't been here in almost nine years. It was different than I had remembered it. It seemed smaller for one thing, and one of the walls had fallen off, leaving an open view of the city.

I sat on the edge, swinging my feet in the open air beneath me. The world was quiet up here, giving me the opportunity to think.

Was Austin right? Did I somehow not feel worthy of love because of my mom?

I shiver as the brisk air breezes past my skin.

I didn't even remember my mom; not much anyway. I remembered what she looked like; brown hair like mine, small frame, yet taller than I was. I remember coloring pictures for her and writing her little notes. She would say thank you, but I never remembered it being very convincing; I certainly never got a hug or anything in return.

I had figured it was all normal; the hurt, the lack of affection, the solitude. Then one day I woke up and she was gone; just like that. That was the moment I realized it wasn't normal; it was just me.

I never got an explanation; though I wasn't quite sure I even wanted one. I didn't need it reiterated in a note that she couldn't stand my existence.

I was grateful I had this place to escape to; literally and otherwise. I could escape my thoughts up here too, not just my dad. I could draw, or read, or simply just sit without being reminded of the things that were bad in my life; and as long as I didn't acknowledge the pain, it didn't have to be there.

I scratch my arm a bit, looking to my right at the tweeting baby birds in a branch nearby.

It was peaceful, just looking out at the world. Everything seemed so small but so large at the same time. The distant sounds of cars rumbling in the streets and the sound of the breeze blowing through the trees filled my ears. I let out a breath, closing my eyes, letting my legs dangle from the edge.

I took a deep breath, attempting to clear every image that was currently walking through my mind. Images of Austin, my father, my mother…

Soon my thoughts are clear and all I see is the black of my eyelids.

For the first time in a long time I wasn't thinking about anything at all. The world was silent from unwanted noise and all I saw was a peaceful darkness.

I stay like that for a while; breathing in slowly and exhaling even slower.

"Don't jump" A familiar voice says from behind me. Startled, I jolt my eyes open, turning around to the source of the noise.

AUSTIN'S POV:

I climb the rickety ladder of Ally's tree house, keeping my eyes on the girl I had come for. She sat on the edge of the wood; though I knew she was just sitting a small part of me was uneasy with her position.

Once at the top of the ladder, I pull myself onto the ledge, quietly walking up behind her.

"Don't jump" I say, a lame attempt at a joke. She turns her head, meeting her eyes with mine. She sighs then turns away from me again.

"What do you want" she says sounding slightly annoyed. I walk over to her, sitting down next to her on the ledge.

"Just wanted to give this back to you" I say, reaching in my pocket and handing her her bra. She takes it from me, blushing slightly.

"Oh...thanks" she says quietly, avoiding eye contact with me.

"My pleasure. I found it after you left this morning. I guess you never took it home after we…you know" I say, a teasing smirk on my face. I smile as her cheeks turn bright red.

"I love it when you blush" I say, poking her cheek with my finger. She cracks a small smile, still looking down at her lap.

"How'd you know I'd be here" she asks me after a bit. I scratch the back of my neck.

"I had a hunch I guess…this is where you told me you used to go when you were upset and I couldn't think of anywhere else you would be" I answer. She nods, keeping her gaze ahead. I sigh as the air between us falls silent again. I can't help but let my eyes wander to her. I take a quick glance at her beautiful face then look back to the space ahead.

"Remember when you showed up at my house that one night and made me go on a walk with you" I say chuckling lightly at the memory. She giggles a bit.

"Yes." She answers, now smiling. I smile to myself.

"You know you might not want to make a habit of this showing up to people's houses in the middle of the night thing" I tease. She pushes me slightly, chuckling at my comment.

"Shut up" she says cutely, making me smile even more.

"You know whether or not I admitted it, I had a really great time with you that night" I say. She smiles and looks over at me.

"Me too" she says. I smile, looking at her lovingly.

"We've come a long way since then" I say. She nods in agreement, slowly growing a devious grin.

"We've come a long way…from where we began" she starts to sing. I laugh.

"Don't…Don't sing that song" I groan, laughing. She giggles, biting her lip and looking back out ahead of us. I stare at her for a while, enjoying the peaceful look on her face.

Soon my smile drops and my expression turns serious again.

"Can we start over" I say breaking the growing silence. She looks at me and I continue. "Not over over just…" I trail off, looking into her eyes. I am about to speak again, when I am stopped by her lips on mine. My eyes widen in shock as I register what was happening.

I close my eyes, slowly kissing her back, enjoying the feeling I had gone far too long without. My hand moves to cradle her neck; our lips moving in a synchronized rhythm.

We pull away and I smile, opening my eyes to find hers staring back at me.

"I'll take that as a yes" I say smiling from ear to ear. She chuckles a little bit.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Moon I never said yes to anything" she says jokingly. I shake my head, moving in closer.

"Just come 'mere you" I say. She smiles as I kiss her again, more passionately this time.

She moves onto my lap, wrapping her legs around my waist as I hold her hips steady on top of me.

I craved her touch; my lips were hungry as they moved on hers. I had missed this feeling more than I had even known.

I scoot back on the ledge, feeling myself sliding forward.

I'm not gonna lie it was pretty terrifying being this close to at least a 50 foot drop; but in a way it was kinda hot.

I deepen the kiss and she parts her mouth a bit, letting my tongue inside. I pull her closer to me, so her chest is pressed up firmly against mine. Her fingers run through my hair, tugging lightly on the tips.

"I love you" I whisper, as our lips come apart briefly. She smiles, eyes closed, her forehead against mine as she twirls a piece of my hair on her finger.

"I love you too" she whispers back to me, a smile forming on her face. I smile dreamily at the sparkle in her eyes. Soon I close my eyes, letting our lips connect again.

I smile into the kiss, letting my thumbs rub vertical patterns on her lower back. She rolls her hips on me, making me moan quietly in her mouth.

Her hands move to my shoulders, her fingers rubbing the sides of my neck up and down.

After a while we come apart for air.

"You know…" she starts playing with the fabric of my shirt. "Technically I did win" she says, a devilish, look in her eye. I can't help but chuckle. I smile and shake my head.

"I'm pretty sure it was a tie" I say. She giggles and I kiss her again, moving my hands further up on her back.

"Then I think we'll need some sort of tie breaker" she says suggestively as we come apart again. I smirk, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You think?" I ask. She nods, biting her bottom lip, bucking her hips up on me the slightest bit. I smirk at her, looking her up and down.

"Game on"

* * *

 **:') The end! I hope you guys liked it. Thank you so so so much again. Like the word thank you doesn't do you all justice.**

 **Since its the last chapter if you could tell me one of your favorite parts or chapters of the book was I'd apreciate it:) over all thoughts reactions or anything please let me know:)**

 **Also! I am thinking about self publishing this and changing the names. So with that in mind was there anything that I could add or change to improve this story?**

 **Please let me know your thoughts. Thanks again for everything3**

 **Till next time...**

 **-AusllyBade4Ever**


	19. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello! I started an instagram where I will be posting some of the poems and things I have written if you wanna check it out:) my username is

Also I've been thinking about writing another story that's about Austin's childhood growing up. Idk if I should. Ok that's all have a good day:)


End file.
